Nightmare
by Anaya of Wolves
Summary: Complete. An old face from Gambit's past and a predicted death will bring what future to the X-Men. Will this person be the hope of a better future or the lost of their lives? Can they find 'De Shadow' in time?
1. Chapter 1

this is another fanfic. I have decided to write! yep…when I should finish 2 of my others….but no one is reviewing or reading them… any who…this would be my first x-men fanfic. (mostly centered around Gambit) so yeah…and there are serveal different versions…yeah I no…but this is mostly based on the comics-ish…not straight on…maybe some of the other x-men shows ideas(like the X-men animated one)…so if something doesn't exactly fit…just work with me…k?!

**Jesus Luvs Everyone**: ok…this is my first x-men fanfic.! Yea me!!! Ok..this will include the main x-men and it will include one of my very own mutant! It is centered around mainly Gambit…and my OC…and no, this is not a GambitxOC…sry…I am a Romy(RoguexRemy/Gambit) fan all the way…but my OC is…connected with Gambit…so just read on to find out!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the X-Men! I own my OC and anyone else not own by Marvel!

* * *

He stood in front of the Institute with his black and red eyes staring at it with no emotion. Several cool breezes rushed by him, and his coat rustled in the streams of air. He closed his eyes, then re-opened them. He was glad to be back here, he had missed them, mostly her.

Something had come up in the South, and that is why he went and left everyone behind. It was a strange call, saying that 'De Shadow has returned.' He didn't understand it fully, but when he got that note in his room one day, he knew it wasn't an ordinary message.

'_De Shadow'… _he thought. That name, it rang a bell, but he couldn't fully say one way or another.

He pondered over the message before he left and then while he was exploring the deep southern Louisiana. Now the message didn't say that 'De Shadow' was in Louisiana, but Gambit had a haunch, but his haunch wasn't as reliable as he had hoped for.

When he arrived in the deep southern Louisiana, he found no shadow and did not find the person who had asked for help. It puzzled him. He asked around for any clues, but he didn't ask the two guilds. He forgot to, or better yet, deep down inside, he told himself that the guilds wouldn't never try or dare ask or send him anything. He was through with the guilds, ever since the Bella Donna incident, both times (this means the marriage(1st) and the second meeting(in the X-men animated tv verison)). But also down inside his gut, he felt that he did know who sent it, but was just denying it. Was that true? Naww….

He then began to walk up towards the school. His strides were not fast, but he wasn't taking his time. Feeling at home, the urge to run was being suppressed. He did feel better here. This was…in a since, his home, and the person he loved the most in the world was here. He then reached the doors, and, with a content sigh, he began to open the door. His hand reached the doorknob, and the two doors swung open. He was in a small state of shock at the recent gesture, but quickly regain awareness.

"Remy?!" was the greeting he received from the red, with a white streaked topped, haired Rogue. She was wearing her regular fighting outfit, which was the green and yellow jumpsuit and brown jacket. He was also wearing his regular clothing of pink and blue armor and brown trench coat.

"Bonjour chere, tis miss ole' Gambit?" She placed her hand over his mouth and kissed the back of it. She then hugged him as well, and he hugged her back. While placing her arms back to her sides, he small blush appeared on her face, and a smile shone on her lips. He chuckled a bit and a gloved soft punched hit his shoulder. "What chere, so you didn't miss Gambit? And dat kiss and hug meant nuthin'?" He smiled at her with a big smile.

"Remy…" She rolled her eyes and let him in. He flashed her a bigger smile and walked past her. She shut the doors and followed at his side. "So, what was the emergency sugah'?"

"Not one, tis was a prank I guess" he replied and shrugged his shoulders. They walked down some halls and down the elevator. It was quiet between them. See, Gambit didn't tell anyone really want had happen. Rogue only knew that there was a message and nothing else, which gave her suspicions a boost.

"You were gone a bit Remy?" said Rogue while in the elevator. Gambit was standing there, while she had her left arm crossed against her chest and holding on to her right elbow.

"Yeah, I know chere, but I will make it up to ya. Promise" he replied as he turned and looked at her. Right then, the doors to the elevator opened up, and both walked out. They walked to the main room of the underground HQ. The doors slid open, and mainly everyone was there, Wolverine, Jean, Cyclopes, Nightcrawler, Storm, and Beast.

"Hey Gumbo, you made it back in one peice!" announced the seated Wolverine.

"Tis true mon ami, and you still an idiot." Wolverine growled and began to get up, but an arm caught his. It was Jean's.

"Don't Logan…we have bigger issues…" Wolverine grumbled and sat back down. Gambit then noticed that Jean had something in her other hand.

"What is dat? And what issues?" Gambit and Rogue walked together and each took a seat. Jean then placed the object on the round table in front of everyone. It looked like a sharp, crystal chopstick, like the ones someone would put in their hair.

"This was left on the door steps when you were gone…" began Storm.

"And we can't figure out what it is, or what importance it plays concerning this school or the X-Men" Beast finished. Gambit stared at it really hard with deep concentration.

"Do you know something about this...thing?" Nightcrawler asked. Gambit continued to stare at it and closed his eyes. His hands were folded and were holding up his chin on the table. He elbows rest on the edge of the table.

"Yes mes amis, but it was sumthin' I didn't tink I would have'ta face again…" Rogue turned in her chair and faced him.

"What do ya mean sugah'?"

"Well, I do know who owns dat object…but she…"

* * *

She, who looked up the young age of an eighteen year old, was sitting on a rocking outside on the small wooden porch that looked outwards on the small bayou stream. Spanish Moss hung from the trees and fish were swimming by. She rocked back and forth.

She had her jet black hair pinned up in a bun with two crystal chopsticks poking out of the bun. Two pieces of hair, one of each side of her natural white skinned face, were hanging down. Her black-iris eyes looked out on the bayou. While rocking in the chair, her legs were drawn up to her body. She was wearing a dirty white shirt and dirty denim pants. No shoes were present on her feet.

She then closed her eyes. A stream of wind went passed her and played with the loose hair pieces. It continued on, leaving the hair pieces to just once again dangle there by themselves. She sighed to herself. Then an image of the Ace of Spades flashed on her eyelids backs. It appeared once in a quick second, then it was gone in the next.

_Cards… _she thought of. That image would be the first time in a long time that she would have ever seen. It was an old and familiar image to her.

She then opened them again and sighed. He would return to her once again. She just hoped that the problem he was pursuing would not get him killed, like she saw once long ago. But maybe it would have changed…

_No…fears, nightmares, deaths never change._

She sighed again to herself. A bayou bird called out to the area, like a child lost in a store. How lonely the child and the bird must be to sound so lost. That feeling of loneliness, being lost, and then nothingness were all too real to her. The things she saw and see with her black-colored eyes could drive people to the edge, and sometimes she wondered when she would too snap. Sometimes she wondered if she already has snapped. She then stopped her train of though and erased it from her current thinking. So things should be left alone. She got up and walked inside of the small house on the bayou.

* * *

Ok..this was my first chapter of my first x-men fanfic…..review and tell me what you think…next chapter will be the meeting!  
And how depressing that girl must be…but that is only one-half of her two personalities…once the x-men meet her, she does have a happier side of her…but yeah…that is for the next chapter…

Review!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	2. Chapter 2

ok…first of all, this is my second chapter (of course) and I would like to thank **Mandya1313**for being my first reviewer and your review was greatly appreciated! And what else is there to announce…hmm…well I can't think of anything else at the moment…only for the hopes of someone else reviewing and telling me how they like or dislike the story!  
well anyway…let's continue on with the story!

**Jesus Luvs Everyone**: dis is chapter 2 mes amis and dis chapter will explain who dat girl was and wat she and Gambit have in common! Doe, this will not give much to you, only it leaves you wit a cliff hanger, but a powerful at dat! sry if dis is a short chapter....not much i could add wit out leavin' u wit questions! heh heh heh...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the X-Men or anything related to Marvel! I own my OC and anyone else that is not own by Marvel!

* * *

Roaring winds, and splashing waters were heard very thoroughly through the bayou. They were taking air boats (boats run by large fans on the back of the boat) down the bayou stream. Trees with Spanish Moss lined the banks, and alligators were resting on its edges to. Birds flew by in the air, and fish swam by down in the muddy bayou water. It would seem only the animals lived here, that is why the X-Men weren't so sure that Gambit was right about this. But Gambit told them that the person who they need to find lived here, or so that was like a couple of years ago. And the air boats were rented and then set speeding down the waterway.

There were three air boats total that they had rented. Air boats, besides regular boats, were the only way they could reach their destination, and out of the two, air boats were the fast way. One, the leading boat, was occupied by Gambit, Rogue, and Wolverine. Gambit was sitting at the front end of the boat, Rogue on the side and in the middle, and Wolverine was in the back, near the fan.

The second boat was then occupied by Storm, Beast, and Nightcrawler. Nightcrawler looked sort of worried, Beast was intrigued by the surroundings, and Storm was just taking everything in.

The last boat was filled by Jean and Cyclopes. They were looking onward and holding each other's hands. They often looked at each, then around to the others.

"Where are we heading to Gumbo?" asked Wolverine. He was the only who had really spoken during the boat ride. The look of boredom and the combination with his hand under his chin showed his mood physically.

"Yeah Remy, where does…she live?" Rogue hadn't fully got over that the spike had belonged to someone that Gambit knew, let alone a girl. After Bella Donna, she didn't know what to expect. Gambit only looked on down the sun splashed stream.

Sun rays shone through the little holes in the trees and they danced along the surface of the stream. Like little light fairy, they moved and danced as the water began to moved as they stirred up the water. They continued down the bayou at a top speed.

Rogue then grabbed his arm, worried for him. He turned to meet her worried face, and only smiled to reassure her. His red and black eyes met her green eyes. She smiled weakly back, fully not being able to calm down. He turned back around and then signaled to lower the boats speeds as they were approaching a small house on the edge the bayou.

* * *

She was sitting on a white vanity chair, in front of a mirror. She stared at herself with her own black-colored eyes as she brushed her long black hair. It reached the floor and pilled on it as well. The silver brush, in which she was brushing her own hair, was in her hand, and it had the initials D.B. printed on it. She continued on brushing the full length of her hair. On the vanity table itself were an assortment of items.

Make-ups jars and compacts littered the middle. Up against the mirror, itself, were bottles of many different perfumes that she had had there for the longest of times. To the right was a rack of different colored, lengths, and styles of necklaces, bracelets, earrings, pins, and some much more. To the left was a black onyx jewelry box, which was opened, and inside revealed crushed black velvet. Lying on the velvet, every so carefully, were four pairs of crystal chopsticks.

Her eyes wondered from her own reflection to the crystal chopsticks. She stared deeply at them, and closed her eyes. She had always kept them, since she had received them from a dear…

Another image flashed through her mind and burn into her memory. She slammed the brush down and gripped the edge of the table. All she could see were flames roaring around her. They burned her inside and out, and she could not move. Sweat began to form on the back of her neck and the tops of her temples. Soon shapes soared out of the inferno. They were crosses with people crucified on them. She did not and could not see who was on each cross. Blood dripped from their hands, where the nails impaled them to the crosses. Then, in the fiery abyss, she felt the sensations of slipping, then falling. The inferno began to pull away from her falling body, and darkness replaced it. All then went dark.

She opened her eyes and saw her own reflection in the mirror once more. She touched her face; then back down at the brush. She soon began to tie her hair up into a bun and after that was finish, two chopsticks were placed ever so carefully in her hair. Her hands reached over and grabbed a silver Fleur-De-Le necklace that was hanging on one of the many racks. She brought to her neck and went around and clasped it close. While moving her hands to her sides, she stared at the silver piece of jewelry. She soon got up and smoothed out her strapless, cotton, red dress, which traveled to her knees.

While traveling past her bed to her left and on the hard wooden floor, her bare feet let her travel down the hallway and down the stairs. Once at the bottom of the stairs, she turned left and passed the couches in the living room. Soon stopping by the window with white laced curtains hung to the sides, she peered out, waiting for him.

* * *

They stopped the boats near the porch, and Gambit was the first one out. He helped Rogue out of their boat by lending her his hand, and Wolverine was the last one out. The others soon followed, and exited their boats.

Gambit's eye looked at the front of the house and stopped suddenly at the window. He saw the figure in the window, and the figure saw him. He smiled, and Rogue looked him; then followed his line of gaze to the window. She saw nothing. Then the door began to open up, and the figure walked out. All the X-Men stood their on-looking at her.

She walked out of the doorway and stopped a couple of feet in front of Gambit. Her age gave her the appearance of a young eighteen year old and height was 6'0, seven inches shorter than Gambit, which brought her to his shoulders. Her hair was pinned up in the same crystal chopsticks. She had natural white skin, and her eyes were a curious color. They were looked like normal eyes, with the exception of instead of having normal eye color (like blue, green, or brown) they were black. She had her arms crossed over her chest and a knee-length, red, cotton dress. No shoes were on her feet.

"Who…" began Nightcrawler, but was cut off.

"Hello…" but Gambit and the girl said at the same time. She too had a thick accent like the Ragin' Cajun. "It's been a long time…" She smiled and so did he. Rogue and the others did not know what was going on. Then the girl stepped forward and gave Gambit a big hug.

"Tis been a long time…Remy…" Her head rested on his shoulder.

"Yes it has…Desiree…" They parted, and she smiled to him; then looked at his friends behind him.

"And des are your…friends I hope…" she said. He nodded. He turned around to face them as well.

"Yes, what…you tink I would get in trouble…"

"You also has got in trouble Remy…ev' since you was young…" she said as she looked towards him. Then turning back to the X-Men, "Tis a pleasure to see y'all…my name is Desiree."

"Des are de X-Men…Rogue," Gambit began and, while saying their names, he pointed to get X-Men, "Wolverine, Storm, Nightcrawler, Beast, Jean, and Cyclopes." Rogue smiled at her, but she was still cautious to the stranger.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Desiree" Jean said as she stepped forward and held out her hand. Desiree shook it.

"Nice to meet you Miss Desiree" Beast added in. She shook his hand as well. Everyone shook her hand and put in a 'Hello!' too.

She nodded her head after they were finished and began, "Tis a pleasure to meet some of Remy's friends, please come inside." She gestured with her hand and moved aside. All the X-Men, not including Gambit, who had already began to go in but stopped at the doorway, looked at each other.

"Can you answer one question we have for you, child?" asked Storm.

"It is nothing personal, just something we need to know or find out. Can you answer a question?" Cyclopes put in.

"Go'on…"

"How are you…connected with Gambit? How did he know to come here? To you?" continued on by Jean. Desiree smiled and closed her eyes.

She re-opened and began, "Cuz I'm his sista!" All the X-Men went wide-eyed, and Rogue looked to Gambit hastily. All that shone from Gambit was a smile. Desiree smiled back.

* * *

Ooo…cliffy! And…if you don't know what a 'sista' is, it is a 'sister'…so, Desiree is his sister…ooo…bet'cha didn't see that coming!  
MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!  
Next chapter will be their past…and what kind of mutant she is…cuz she has some sort of power…hello, that daydream was freakin' crazy and black-colored eyes…duh!

Any who…REVIEW!!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	3. Chapter 3

first and fore-most…I would thank **BlkDiamond** for reviewing my last chapter! Thank you for your review, I am so happy that you did! And also…I have updated one of my other stories…TMNG…so you TMNT fans can go and check out the new update on that!

**Jesus Luvs Everyone: **dis would be de chapter 3 of dis story! Dis chapter will explain de origins of this ties between Gambit and Desiree! This is their past together…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-Men or Marvel! I own my OC Deisree and anything and anyone that Marvel or anyone else does not currently own!

* * *

"So you're his sister?" asked Rogue, who was sitting on one of the couches opposite to Desiree. All the X-Men and the young, black-haired girl had walked in the house and sat down on some chairs and couches.

The couch closest to the window was occupied by Rogue, Jean, and Storm. The two chairs to the left of that couch were being occupied by one was Nightcrawler and the other was Beast. Cyclopes and Wolverine were standing up by the fireplace, which was to the right of the couch. Sitting on the couch, which was directly facing the other couch Rogue was sitting on, was Desiree and Gambit.

"Well yes, but not biological. We are brother and sister in the sense of very close friends, but not dating." Desiree glanced over to her right to Gambit, and he nodded his head in agreement with her statement.

"Oh, how did that come to be, I mean how long have you known each other?" asked Jean.

Desiree looked down at her hands; then began talking. "Well, this is the beginning of my story…"

"_Well, I was born ta my two parents in the deep heart o' Louisiana. They named me Desiree, after de common name o' a southern belle. I was a very hyper and full o' energy kind of girl. I grew up wit dem, till I was five. Dat was when day disappeared, and I nev' saw dem again. I was alone from den on."_

She paused after that passage of the story. Gambit reached over and patted her hands. Desiree looked up and met his smile. She smiled back and turned back to the X-Men to continue on with the story.

Rogue watched him and shifted her eyes away. _Was she jealous?...No way, he is her…not-brother brother…_

Then another voice came to her mentally…_'He is not her real brother, and he loves her more than you. He probably leave you for her…'_

She shook her head, _No he loves me with real love, and he probably cares for her like a brother…_

_Is that what you know, or what you tell yourself…_

Rogue then continued to listen to Desiree, but watch Gambit.

"_Well, I den went from city ta city in search fo' a home. I began ta pickpocket, and I became a thief. I arrived ta New Orleans a couple o' months afta my parents disappear. After stealing for a while, my reputation grew and grew, and everyone called me 'De Shadow,' since I was nev' seen coming. De Thieves Guild decided dat dey could use 'De Shadow' as a good member, so they decide ta approach me wit an offer of membership. That is when I met Remy, who was two years older than me, so he was around seven. He said he was a part of the Thieves Guild and said that I would fit in. Dat is when we first met and grew close together. We would hang out together, and we were almost like brother and sister. If anyone asked us if we were brother and sister, we would say yes. Remy was like a big brother to me, and I felt that now I had a family now. He told me that he was taken from his family, and I told him about my parents, so we had dat in common. From den on, we were family. But after that, I decide on joining de Assassins Guild. Besides the pickpocketing skills, I was a sharp-shooter with any weapon and any target. Give me a weapon, and I could hit any target."_

Desiree stopped talking and smiled. She reached up and grabbed one of her chopsticks. In a quick flash she threw it. The X-Men watched as it traveled to the curtains rail, it bounced off then traveling to the wall to the left, hit the mirror on the wall and ricocheted directly across the room, hit the bricks on the fireplace and was flying toward the brother and sister, and ended up striking the lamp behind Gambit and Desiree. She smiled, and Gambit rolled his eyes.

"_Well, as we grew up, we still remain close. Den there was de Bella Donna thing, Remy, who was eighteen and I was sixteen, was going to marry her and unite the guilds. I told him not to, but he didn't listen. We got into an argument, and he left ta go marry her. I warned him dat he would die if he would, but I guess my vision was wrong. Afta dat, I nev' saw him, till today."_

Gambit looked away from his sister, and the X-Men had questions in their facial features. "Visions?" asked Storm. Desiree bowed her head; then came back up.

"Yes, I am a mutant, if ya could not tell by my wonderful eyes," she said and chuckled, "But ma powers are da I can see de nightmares of people. I can see deir worst fears, and I can see deir deaths. I can create illusions." She waved her hand and cat appeared in the middle of the room. X-Men gasped. Then she waved her hand again, and the feline disappeared.

"What…powers…" Jean said. Desiree bowed her head.

"Yes, powers…," Desiree said solemnly; then got up, "I have some gumbo left on de stove, do y'all want some?" X-Men looked at each other and nodded. Gambit was up already. Logan, Beast, Storm, and Nightcrawler followed him into the kitchen.

"Well, finally! I am starvin'!" She smiled.

"Remy, you are always hungry!" Gambit and friends walked into the doorway that was behind the couch him and Desiree were sitting on. She followed, but before passed the doorway, she stopped and turned around.

"Why are y'all here in de first place. A surprised visit from ma brother, who I haf'in seen in two years, is sumthin' I don't get ev'day."

X-Men looked again each other, and Jean replied her, "We received a crystal item that resembles your crystal chopstick." She held it out, and Desiree briskly walked past the couch to their couch. She picked it up and looked at it.

"It looks like mine, but it ain't." She placed it back down in Jean's hand. Desiree turned back around to head back into the kitchen. Then Rogue spoke to Desiree for the first time there.

"Gam-Remy received a message before the chopstick sayin' 'De Shadow has returned.'" Deisree stopped dead in her tracks. The four boys and Storm peered out from the kitchen doorway. "Do you know anything like that? Does that me you?" Desiree bowed her head and shook her head.

"No I don't know anything like that, I stopped a long time ago…"

_She is lyin'…_ The other voice in Rogue's head came back. Desiree then continued on walking and passed the five people in the kitchen. Everyone looked towards the kitchen, except for Gambit, who was staring at the floor.

_Is she hidin' sumthin' from me… _Gambit thought.

_It seems that way Gambit. It would seem that way... _Jean replied him telepathy. He looked up and met Jean's eyes, then he shifted to Rogue. She only stared at him with no emotion.

* * *

now I wonder what she is hiding from him…he he he…  
any way…the next chapter will reveal sort of the bad person…so stay tuned for that! Also…if u need kind of a 'What is that flippin' voice?'…well I don't want to give anything away…but think it, but the next chapter, as a voice of doubt!  
also…now u no her and his past together, and her powers…which are as following:  
1. Can see people's nightmares.  
2. Can make people's see their worst nightmares.  
3. Can see people's deaths.  
3. Can create illusions.  
Ok…so u no her powers…and her past…YEA!!!

REVIEW!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	4. Chapter 4

ok…once again I would like to thank **BlkDiamond** for reviewing my last chapter and…well I think that is just about it! Also…check out my pro. 4 the link to see what my OC's look like…  
also…I thank everyone for favoriting my stories and putting them on ur alert list!!! THANKS!

**Jesus Luvs Everyone(me): **ok mes amis, dis be chapter 4 of ma fanfic.! Dis be the chapter were de enemy actually appears! Also…der is a part where it might get two-way of what could happen…just no dat dis is based more on de comic-book…and the X-Men animation(1990's)!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-Men or Marvel! I own Desiree and anyone not already own by someone else!

* * *

She was tossing and turning in her fluffy, white cotton sheeted bed. Sweat was forming all over her body, and her hands were gripping the sheets. The pale pink, silk nightdress was sticking to her body. Hard breathing was coming from her mouth. The nightmares she was dreaming were worst than ever.

Inside her sleeping mind were terrible. There were giant spiders, vicious tidal waves, sharks with bloody teeth. They flashed at her sleeping subconscious like strobe lights in a nightclub. Fire burned a city, and a gun-man pointed a gun at her. She tossed every time a new fear appeared. See, the down-side of her powers, were that she never dreamed, only saw the nightmares of others. Then something snapped her out of her subconscious.

She sat up rapidly, grabbing her chest. Her hear raced in her chest. Then she felt the presence of a hand that was on her left shoulder. She whipped her head around and met the face of Gambit.

His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and he was wearing no shirt and had his pants on. He was sitting bare-footed on the side of her bed.

She looked deep into his eyes and hugged him. Tears were pooling in her eyes. He held her in his arms against his bare chest. He took one arm and stroked her hair, which was not up.

"Shh…it's ok. Tis be fine now, sshh…" he said as he stroked her long, black hair. The tears in her eyes began to fall. She had her head rested on his shoulder, so now the tears fell on his shoulders. He continued to stroke her hair and placed his head on her head. Both her and his eyes were close.

"No Remy, tis not be fine. De nightmares were horrible…" she replied him. He parted from her and smiled at her. He took his thumb and wiped away her tears. She smiled and hiccupped. Then the smiled on her face turned it a frown. Her eyes averted away and she stated, "You were gon' a long tim' Remy. I miss' ma brotha," she turned back to him and met his black and red eyes, "What happen' Remy?" He smiled and moved a strand of stray black hair of hers and placed it behind her ear.

"Well, when goin' ta marry Bella Donna, and I did. Then afta de weddin', her brotha challenged me ta a duel. I…well, afta dat I was exiled. Den I met Storm, den I went wit her and became an X-Men." He finished the tale, looking down at his hands, and sighed. Desiree stared at him and smiled. She then went over and hugged him again. His eyes looked up and smiled at his sister, who was hugging him.

"I am just glad you are alive, I thought dat my vision had come true, but now…"

"So am I, and I am sorry if I scared ya…" He parted again and stood back up. He bent down and kissed her forehead and said, "Good'night and sweet dreams." He then walked out of the room and back to the couch in the living room.

She then smiled as her brother left and laid back down. She laid down on her right side and pulled the covers up. Slowly closing her eyes and preparing for the nightmares, she went back to sleep. Now her brother was back, and she would be safe. Wouldn't she?

**MINI LINE BREAK MINI LINE BREAK MINI LINE BREAK MINI LINE BREAK**

Wolverine had woken up in the middle of the night for some odd reason. He sat up, and his bare chest was showing. He was also wearing no shirt, and his pants were on. He was sleeping on one of the couches in the living room. Nightcrawler was sleeping on a pallet on the floor in between the two couches. He looked from his blue friend, to the other couch and saw nothing. That was the couch Gumbo was supposed to have been sleeping on.

He got up quietly and went passed the couches and turned right up the stairs. The first door on the left, he peered in and saw Remy bend over and kissed his sister on the forehead. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Gumbo…" he whispered to himself. He then looked at his sister. He could not help to stare at her. She was beautiful, he had to admit that, but what snapped him out of his thought was that Gambit was leaving her room. He, hurriedly and quietly, went down the stairs. He jumped on the bed and grabbed the covers. He closed eyes just enough to look like he was sleeping, but still could see. He then saw Gumbo come down the stairs and lay back down on the bed. He then continued to watch him, but grew tired and bored. He then fell asleep.

* * *

The group was walking down the streets of the small town. Desiree said she would treat them for a lunch, since they were her guests. She, Gambit, and Rogue were in the front of everyone. The small town, no more than 3,000 people, had some French Quarter style buildings lining the streets. Old, black-iron railings were bare, and different colored buildings were behind the rails.

Everyone was wearing normal style clothing, since they didn't really want to advertise who they were. Desiree had borrowed some clothing from some friends in town.

Desiree herself was wearing brown sandals with turquoise stones in the straps. Her long denim pants cover most of the sandal. Her blue shirt held to her body nicely. Her hair was again pinned up in a bun and two chopsticks were placed in it once again. She was also wearing a pair of small sunglasses, big enough to cover her eyes.

She turned left into a New Orleans style building and walked in. Inside was a small little café area and at the counter was a young blonde woman wearing blue and white uniform. She smiled at the new arrivals.

"Hey Desiree!"

Desiree smiled back. "Hey Charlotte!"

"Well, chose anywhere you want to sit and someone will be right with you" Charlotte replied her.

Desiree nodded her head and headed to the left to a corner booth type area. The windows, that were behind them, showed the outside world. The dark wooden walls and hanging plants gave a feeling of serenity.

Everyone was sitting down when the server came and asked them what all they wanted. He then left, and they began to talk with each other.

"So, what are we going to do now?" asked Logan, who was fourth in the line. The order, left to right and around the table, was Desiree, Gambit, Rogue, Logan, Jean, Scott, Storm, Hank, and Kurt.

"I guess to find out if anyone around here knows about 'De Shadow' that is not Desiree" Scott replied the Canadian.

"Yeah, that seems the best possible thing to do" Jean replied. The server came back with the food and everyone, except Desiree, ordered something.

"What's wrong?" asked Gambit to his sister.

"Nuthin' just not hungry, that's all" she replied. She stared out the window behind Scott. Then something on the other side of the road caught her eyes. It looked like a black dog, but something didn't seem right about it. Then someone snapped her out of her focus.

"So, what do you do for a living, child?" Storm asked her.

"Oh, just random stuff around town. If someone needs a hand, I will help them."

"And probably steals…" Gambit said into his cup, but Desiree heard him. She punched his arm.

"Shut'up Remy! And like you don't…"

"I don't any'more…"

"Well, I don't either!" The waiter came back just before Desiree could hit him again. Desiree got up and went to pay the check. Then they all walked out.

Outside, they walked down the sidewalk. They asked around but found no one that knew of any 'De Shadow'. Finally they hit something. Some old lay, outside of a shop, knew.

She was outside sweeping with a hand-made broom. It looked like a stick with a bunch of stalks of wheat stuck to it.

The outside of the shop was painted dark red. The window frames were black and the windows, on the inside, were covered up by black curtains. There were pots filled with vines with spikes on them.

The woman herself was old and had short white hair. Her robe was black with beads hanging from the hems. She had hazel eyes.

She was sweeping the outside and whistling. The X-Men and friend walked by talking when she heard the phrase 'De Shadow'.

"'De Shadow' now dat a name I've not heard in a long time" she said in a tick, old Cajun accent. They all stopped and turned to her.

"You do know you 'De Shadow' is?" asked Kurt.

"Come inside children and I will tell you all what you need to know" she replied while placing the broom next to the door and then she walked inside. All the X-Men and friend looked at each other and then agreed to go in.

They walked inside and the strong scent of incense washed over their faces. Inside looked like a parlor for a gypsies or physic lady. Bookcases filled with multi-colored spinned books, items in jars, and other objects. Plants sat and hung from the ceiling. An archway was in the back of the front room, leading to a dark hallway. A round table was in the center of the room. A black carpet, with swirling lines, lay under the carpet. On the table was a ceramic pot with steam rising from it. Chairs lined around the table, enough to seat twelve.

"Please sit down" she said, waving her hand to the chairs. They followed her suggestion and sat down, leaving the head chair for her. She too sat down and began to hum.

"Please, we are looking for this 'De Shadow'. Do you really know anything?" asked Jean. The old woman stopped humming.

"Yes child, I will tell ya what I know." She sighed and pulled out something from a pouch that appeared in her hand. She sprinkled the powder in the pot, and smoke began to arise from it. "'De Shadow' was a said ta be an entity dat live in de bayou. It was said ta guard over dreams and give de evils nightmares." The smoke formed up and formed into a shape of a human like person. Silver eyes shone from the small smoke form. Desiree and everyone stared at it. Then a sharp pain went through her head. Her hand reached up to her face, and she held her head.

Gambit turned to her and asked, "Ya ok Desi.?" She turned and nodded. Then the pain faded as the shadow faded.

"I guess it was just de smoke dat all…"

Then Scott spoke up to the old lady, "So, the 'De Shadow' is a legend?" The gray-haired woman nodded her head.

"Yes young man, a legend…"

The X-Men looked at each other.

"Well, I guess that this was a waste of time!" Logan announced as he got up. Everyone else followed him and got up to leave.

They began out, and Desiree got up and said, "Thank you!" The old lady got up and smiled.

"No, thank you child." Desiree's face formed a confused form and walked out of the dark parlor. The old lady smiled at her as she left, and once she left the room, her face formed disgust. "Stupid child!" She then turned and walked towards the archway. As she did, he body grew taller and younger, till she looked to be of a young, skinny thirty year old. Her hair was jet black and to her shoulder. She stopped at the archway and turned around. Her silver eyes stared at the front door, and a wicked grin formed on her mouth. "Soon, you powers Desiree will be mine!" She then turned and walked into the back of the building.

Outside of the building, the gang shielded their eyes from the sun. Then Desiree spoke up.

"Sorry ev'one for not helpin' ta find 'De Shadow'." Gambit placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok petite." Desiree smiled at him and punched his arm softly. She stuck her tongue at him and turned around towards the road. They all walked down the sidewalk; that was when the shadow appeared.

It came out of an alleyway. It looked like a rabid black-coated dog, but its eyes were glowing red. It bowed its head low to the ground and began to growl at them. Gambit pulled out and charged a couple of cards. Logan's claws were out. Scott was at his sunglasses. Jean held her hand up.

"What is that thing?" asked Logan.

"I don'na know mon ami!" It stared at them and then held there guard up. Gambit then looked at his sister, who was a head of him and closest to the beast. "Desiree…" He put his hand on her shoulder and then felt her body go down to the ground. "Desiree!" He dropped the de-charged cards and caught her. He kneeled on the ground with her and noticed that she shaking. "No, a shock…" Gambit looked up, and the beast growled some more than ran back to the alleyway. The X-Men rushed to see where the beast went but saw nothing.

"Is she all right?" asked Storm. Gambit picked her up in his arms and began to walk back to his sister's house. The X-Men looked at each other and decided to follow.

Rogue was the last one to leave the spot. She looked back into the alley and saw the red eyes of the beast, along with other pair of silver eyes. The silver eyes were a lot taller than where the red eyes were, more like the eyes belonging to a human. A wicked grin, full of white, shinny pointed teeth shone out from the darkness. Rogue then turned a watch her friends leave down the road and ran after them.

* * *

Ok…so this kind'of leaves you off with 'What is that!?'…so yeah…um…next chapter will explain that, but w/e!  
Also…sry for the long wait…just took some time 2 think of…next chapter will probably short…but that is next chapter!

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	5. Chapter 5

ok…let's begin on the thanking of **BlkDiamond**(and your questions) for reviewing last chapter! I would also like to thank **Xiao44** for favorite-ing, and I would also thank **BlkDiamond**, **huffle-bibin**, **Nadia-91**, and **Xiao44** for putting this story on their alert list!! THANK YOU ALL!!! um…not much of anything else…go check out my pro. 4 the link to the OC's avis.! And at the end of the story…read the A/N for another announcement!!!

**Jesus Luvs Everyone(me)**: ok, dis chapter, chapter 5, will be kind o' short and leave you wit a big cliff-hanger! Dis also includes some o' Desiree's past…so git ready ta read dat!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the X-Men or Marvel! I own my OC Desiree and anything else not own by someone else!

* * *

_She was four again. Her long, waist-length, black hair was traveling and swirling with the movements of her tiny body. In the front of her and her parents' ivory white, plantation style, two-story home, she was running around bare-footed and in a red cotton dress. She was four feet of joy. She kept running around, and her mom was sitting on a stone bench with a painting easel standing in front of her.  
__She was painting, while smiling at her daughter enjoyment. She had short, shoulder-length black hair and black eyes. Her daughter mimicked her in looks and in personality. Her and her daughter both had that kind of happiness.  
__Her daughter soon came running up to her and hopped onto the bench and sat her little behind down next to her mother. She gasped at her mother's fine painting. It was a dirt road with many large oaks trees lining the sides. In the middle of the alley way was a female in a long white gown and a man in white standing next her.  
_"_Wow mommie, it's pretty. Who is the girl?" she asked her mother in her cute five-year voice and pointed to the female. Her mother smiled at her.  
_"_Who do you think baby?" The little girl pondered up it a bit and answered her mother.  
_"_Me?!" The mother nodded her head and smiled at her baby girl. The little girl, in turn, smiled and giggled. She clapped her hands. "It is pretty mommie. I am pretty. I can't wait! But who is the boy?"  
_"_Whoever you want him to be…"_

_Soon, a couple of months later, in the time of cold breezes, a woman with her small child were knocking on the plantation front door. The mother answered it and gasped.  
_"_Sister?!" The new woman had short black hair, like the mother of Desiree, but she had hazel eyes. Her daughter also had short black hair and hazel eyes. Little, four year old Desiree came up from behind her mother and smiled at the new arrivals. Her cousin just stared at her. "Come in sister…" The woman and child came in. Desiree's mother close the door after them. The woman showed no emotion on her face. Then addressed her child, "Desiree, go show your cousin your room." Desiree nodded.  
_"_Come on cousin, this way!" She grabbed her cousin's wrist and directed up the stairs, then left, and down the hallway. The child looked back at her short-haired and hazel-eyed mother, and the mother nodded for her to go with the long-haired child.  
__Desiree mother had ushered her sister into the living room. She sat down in a red velvet chair, while her sister sat down on the red velvet couch.  
_"_So, why are you here sister?"  
_"_You know why I am here sister." Desiree's mother looked at her hands that were placed in her lap. Her own red cotton dress was on her body. She then looked up at her sister.  
_"_Yes, the powers…"_

_Young, five year old Desiree stepped off the long yellow bus and stood there as it drove away. She took in a deep breath and began running down the dirt road to her home. After several minutes of running, she sat down on the front steps of her home. She walked up the steps and opened the door.  
_"_I'M HOME!" she yelled out. No response came to her. She placed her bag next to the door and her grey jacket down. While taking off her shoes, she straightened out her grey pleated skirt and straightened her white shirt. She then walked past the stairs to the kitchen. "Mommie…Daddie…" She found no one. She then ran up the stairs and to their room. She again found no one. "MOMMIE! DADDIE!" No one answered the poor child's cry._

* * *

Her eyelids felt heavy and hard to open. Sown shut almost. She had seen a nightmare before like that, so it didn't frighten her that much. Then she could hear a voice.

"When…think…awake…" She groaned a bit and the sown shut like eyelids began to reveal the living world.

"She is…around…" said another voice. She finally got up her eyes open. She saw the white ceiling of her bedroom. She began to try to sit up; then some other hands were place on her back and helped her. Then slowly turned her head to the left and met the face of her smiling brother.

"So, you are alive. I was beginin' to worry 'bout ya." Desiree smiled weakly back at him.

"How are you feeling?" asked Jean. She looked around and saw that Gambit, Jean, and Storm were in her room. Gambit was on her bed side. Jean and Storm were standing at the end of her bed.

"Fine I guess. I am a bit thirsty an' hungry." she replied her.

"Well, I will get you something to eat. Would you like that?" asked Jean. Desiree nodded. Jean and Storm both left the room, leaving Gambit and Desiree alone. Her body felt heavy, as if a ton of bricks were being placed on her. Her brother was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey Desi. How are you feeling?"

"Fine…" She looked away from him.

"You went into a shock. I thought ya said ya got over dat. I guess dat de great Desiree has a weakness." He smiled his wicked grins at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, I guess maybe I can't control all my powers. Happy now dat you made me admit it?!" Desiree, when she was little, had terrible shocks. When her powers were too powerful, her body would go into shock. She looked back at her brother. "What did you tell dem anyway?"

"You went into a shock…" he replied bluntly.

"Anything else…" she questioned, raising an eybrow.

"No, nothin' to…personal…" Then Jean walked in with a tray. Following her was Storm and Rogue. She placed the tray in Desiree's lap.

"How are you feeling? Any better?" asked Storm. Desiree nodded her head.

"You gave us quite a shock there when you went into shock" Rogue said to her. Desiree took a sip of water from the red glass. Rogue then sat down next to Gambit. Then Desiree moved the tray out of her lap. She moved the covers off of her body. She was still wearing her afternoon clothing. Rogue and Gambit both got off the bed at the same time. Desiree got up slowly and stood there. Gambit watched her and smiled. Rogue's eyes flickered from him to his sister. Then an evil smirk appeared on her face, and Desiree began to pushed Gambit out of her room.

"Out Remy! I got to get dress!" Since she had a window in her room, she could see that it was late in the evening.

Gambit began to chuckle as his younger adoptive sister began to push him out. "Ok, ok petit cherie!" The door closed behind him. Desiree then walked over to the closet and picked out a knee-length red silk nightgown. The three women turned around and let Desiree changed. Then they turned back around and saw a Desiree in a red silk nightgown with floor-length black hair. Desiree walked off and sat down at the white vanity table. She then began to brush her hair. Jean, Storm, and Rogue sat on her bed. She stared at them from her mirror. Then Jean spoke up.

"You have long hair, why do you keep it so long? Doesn't it hurt your back?" Desiree smiled.

"Na, ma motha said ta me, 'De longer ya hair is, de more men fall for ya.'"

Storm cocked an eyebrow and smiled. "Does that mean your mother had long hair, child?" Desiree smiled and chuckled.

"Nope, she had shoulder length hair. Ma fatha always wanted der ta have long hair, but ma motha always said back ta him, 'Ma Hair. Ma Way.'" While chuckling at her own tale, Desiree finished brushing her hair and put the silver brush down. She got up and smiled at the three women. "Let's go down stairs. I have a feelin' dat ma brotha has messed ma house up." She then walked to the down. The three women looked at each other; then got up and followed her downstairs. Once downstairs, they found Hank sitting on the couch near the window and reading a book. Logan was lying down on the other couch. Kurt and Scott were sitting in the kitchen. Gambit was leaning on a wall next to the staircase, as if he was waiting for them. Jean and Storm headed for the kitchen, and Rogue stood next to Gambit. He smiled at her with one of his Cajun smiles. She smiled back. Desiree walked across the living room to Beast. Kurt was too busy messy with something he found, it look like a small hand-held game console. He was pressing buttons on it widely. But Logan noticed her, and he smiled a bit.

_She looks so beautiful…Aaa, what am I thinking… _He thought and blushed a bit. He was falling for a girl he had just met. He needed to work on that, he could not be weak!

Desiree sat next to Hank and looked at what he was reading. Her eyes glanced to Logan and noticed him blushing. Was it because of her? She then looked back at the book.

"What are ya readin' Hank?" she asked him. Hank looked at her and replied his answer.

"One of your many books…" She had bookcases lining the wall to their left, where as well around the fireplace. "And might I say you have a fine collection, but their grammar and spelling is…odd…" Desiree looked over and saw the book he was reading.

"Well, most o' de books I own are in a Cajun English a' Cajun French. Cajun English is ver' different from de English y'all use." She then scanned the page he was on and asked him, "May I read y'all dis story? It is my favorite."

"I would be honored if you do" Hank replied. The others from the kitchen came into the room.

"Please child, tell us a story" Storm said to her as they walked in. Scott and Jean took seats on the fireplace edge, and Storm took a seat next to Desiree.

"As y'all wish…" Desiree replies, "Ahem…"

* * *

_Once long ago, dere lived a young woman in a bayou. She lived alone, fo' when she was young, her house caught on fire. It killed her motha, fatha, and brotha. She was no left alone. She was shipped ta a family ta be taken care o' till she could work a' pay fo' herself. When de time came, de young woman left and went out inta de world. She lived alone in de bayou, and neva made any friends. One day, when she was dustin' her drapes, she looked out de window and saw a handsome young man paddlin' through the bayou with his boat. She den instantly fell in love wit the man. The next time she would see de man, she would be outside. But dis time, the man stopped and greeted her. She talked wit him and enjoyed his company, as did the man. One day, the man told the woman of his past. He told her dat his family perished in a fire when he was young. He said dat his motha, fatha, and sista perished. The woman gasped. She den asked him wat his name was.  
__He replied her, "'Ren."  
She asked him, "Is dat your full name?"  
__And he replied her with more sad news, "No, ma full name is Darren, but I go by Ren, cause dat is what ma sista called me." Tears formed in the woman's eyes. "What is wrong?"  
__She replied through her tears, "My brotha's name was Darren. My motha and fatha also perished in a fire. Ren!" They embraced. Both were crying.  
_"_Oh, sista! I have missed you!"  
_"_As have I…"  
__And so the long lost siblings grew close to together, and soon the brotha got marry to a nice woman. The woman cried, not for their happiness, but that she had loved her brotha more than a brotha. But she did or could eva tell him…and so she lived witout anyone ta love, except fo' her brotha._

* * *

Desiree finished the book and closed it shut. She closed her eyes; then opened them again to see all eyes on her.

"Wow, what an interesting story Miss Desiree…" Hank said. Desiree nodded.

She got up and put the book back into the bookcase. She then walked to the staircase, while everyone went back to whatever they were during in the first place.

Before she climbed the staircase, she looked to Remy, who was standing by the stairs, "I'm goin' ta bed…night Remy…" He nodded his answer, and she ascended the stairs. She entered her room and shut the door. Tears formed in her eyes, and they began to fall. She sat down at the vanity table. Burying her head in her hands, she continued to cry, but not because of the story. Well…maybe a little bit…but the dream she had…of her mother…

"Mo…tha…" she whimpered. The story had reminded her of her mother, since she told that story was told to her by her mother as a bed time story. She continued to cry.

_Downstairs…_

Gambit was still leaning against the wall. Rouge had wondered off into the kitchen and no one else was in the room. He sighed and closed his eyes for a bit. It was peaceful, for a bit. He continued to relax.

"Tis nice not havin' to worry 'bout dings…" he muttered to himself. He let out another sigh. He opened his eyes and got off the wall. He stood there for a couple of seconds, not really sure what he was going to do next. He just stood there. He took in a breath, but felt something new. It was a wave of pain that jolt through his heart. He clutched his chest and took in a deep breath. The pain was like a ton of weight had been placed on his heart. He took in another breath, then turned and looked upstairs. He let go of his chest, and began to climb the stairs. He stopped at his sister's door, then reached out and turned the doorknob. He opened it slowly and began to walk in.

Inside, he saw his sister at her vanity table. He heard quiet sobs coming from her. He walked over slowly and stood next to his sitting sister. He stared at her then knelt down beside her. He tapped her shoulder, and she jerked her head up. Her crying black eyes, met his red and black eyes. They stared at each other; then Gambit took his thumb and wiped a few tears away. A small smile began to form on Desiree mouth. Gambit began to smile too. He then wrapped his arms around her, and she wrapped hers around him as well.

"Remy…" she whispered into his ear.

"Desiree…' he whispered back. They continued their embrace for a little longer. "What's wrong?"

Desiree broke the embrace and stared, but soon lowered her eyes to the ivory colored counter. She then began to speak.

"I had a dream…'bout ma family…" she muttered. She brought her eyes back to him, and he stared at her patiently. "I dink I might know sumthin' about dis 'De Shadow' business." She began to get up from the chair, and Gambit backed away to give her room to get up. She briskly walked over to her closet and knelt down to pick something up. It was a small cardboard box. She turned and placed the box on her bed. She pulled the flaps up and dug inside of it. Inside were many pieces of papers and photos. Gambit watched her from over her shoulder. His eyes watched her delicate hands pull something from the box. It was a photo of two people. She turned and faced Gambit. "Dis is ma aunt and cousin…" She handed him the photo.

In the photo was a tall female, early thirties by looks, who had shoulder length jet black hair. Her completion was pale white, paler then Desiree, and her eyes were a glowing silver. She was wearing a long, floor-length black dress, with long sleeves. A face of no emotion was present on her face. Next to the woman was a small child, about the age of five, with the same looks as the other female: short black hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin. The child mimicked not only looks, but attitude as well, no emotion.

Gambit continued to stare at the photo, then looked up to Desiree, who was staring at him.

"So, dis is your aunt an' cousin…" he asked. She nodded her head. "But, what does dis have ta do wit anythin'…"

She then moved closer to him and got close to his face, so that no one could see what she was saying, and said, "I might know what is happening, you see…" Gambit listened closely at what she was saying.

* * *

Rouge walked back into the living room, looked around, and huffed.

_Where is he?..._ she thought to herself. She glanced up the stairs and noticed a light was coming from one of the rooms. Sighing, she began to climb the stairs. She reached the top and glanced into Desiree's room. She carful peered in.

-Gasp-

Her heart nearly stopped. She watched Remy and Desiree, who moved closer to him. She noticed that she leaned in and…

Rouge only assumed that they kissed, since she could only see Remy's back. She backed out into the hallway and placed her hand over her mouth. She was shaking from head to toe.

_She kissed him…_ she repeated in her head. She then turned and fled down the steps. After turning left, she fled out of the house. Once the door slammed shut, everyone peered in from the kitchen to see who had left.

"Vho left?" asked Kurt. Everyone else shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

Rouge left the house and stumbled through the bayou. Her boots became muddy, and tears ran down her face.

_He said he love ME!!!_ she screamed inside of her head. She gripped her hair and began pulling on it. While sinking to her knees in the muddy swamp, she continued to sob.

"Remy….Remy…" she cried.

"Care for me to help you out?" said a female voice from above her. Rouge shot her head up and met face to face with a tall female with short black hair and hazel eyes. The woman stared at the woman on the ground, and she smirked.

"What can you do?!" Rouge cried out loudly. She held onto her sides and began to shake. The other woman's smile grew. She took a step forward and bent down to Rouge.

_I can help you get rid of the girl who stole your boyfriend's heart…_ came a voice inside of Rouge's mind. Rouge stared at the woman, not saying anything. Then two large black dogs, both with red eyes, came up from behind Rouge silently and stood at her sides. _Well…_ continued the voice.

"…n-no…" The woman let out a small snarl and shifted her eyes to the two dogs smirked. The dogs nodded and in a quick instant, they bit Rouge's shoulders and shoved her to the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…" Rouge screamed out as blood began to trickle out of her wounds and into the jaws of the dogs and onto the muddy brown earth. The woman stood back up and let out a chuckle.

"Silly girl, you made a very bad choice…" Rouge continue to scream till finally she passed out from the lost of blood.

* * *

Okay…so now what is goin' to happen to Rogue…will she be saved? And what about Desiree? Wait till next chapter to find out!!!  
Also…there is a poll going on my profile for the title of sequel to this story…go check it out and help me decide on the title!!!

Review!!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok…let me just start out thanking **BlkDiamond **for your review! (reviews(nice ones) are always loved!)…not much else…um…Avis. and poll on my profile for this story! Also…check out my other stories! Also…I used a French online translator…so just bare with me on the French if it is not perfect…

**Jesus Luvs Everyone(me)**: dis is chapter 6…de chapter were the X-Men meet de bad guy…or woman…READ ON!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the X-Men or Marvel! I own my OC Desiree and anything else not own by someone else!

* * *

"..Ma aunt had said sumthin' of powers, as did my mother. I dink dat my powers an' dis 'De Shadow' might be connected" Desiree finished. She back away and stared at her adoptive brother.

He glanced down at the floor between him and his adoptive sister, then back up to her. "Maybe…if ya are right, den dis 'Shadow' might be your aunt o' sumone she knows." He looked away and placed his hand under his chin in the 'I'm Thinking' manner.

"Maybe…" There was a pause. Desiree was about to speak, when THUMPING was heard from the stairs, and Logan's head appeared in the doorway.

"Rogue's missin'!" he yelled. Desiree and Gambit looked at each other, then to Logan. Then all three ran down the stairs. Everyone else was waiting in the living room, dressed in their X-Men outfits.

"Ve can't vind her…" Nightcrawler announced. Desiree looked around.

"Maybe she went out?" Desiree put in. Cyclopes shook his head.

"Where ever she is, she won't pick up her com. device?"

"Hmm…maybe we should go out an' look for her…" Everyone looked at each other; then nodded. They began to head outside. Desiree put on knee-length, rubber boots, and Gambit flung his cloak on and grabbed his cards and staff. They were the last ones out of the house.

* * *

The woman was pacing the muddy earth. She was dressed in a black shirt, pants, and boot combo. Rogue was tied to a tree, her head bent down. Two dark dogs, one on each side of Rogue, stood guard.

"When will they get here?" the woman asked herself over and over. "Don't they care for their own?" She stopped and looked over to Rogue. Rogue's shoulders were still bleeding for the bite wounds. She 'huff'-ed and continued to pace. "Where-" She stopped pacing, and a wicked grin grew on her face. While looking out into the dark forest, she sensed the girl coming closer. "Finally, and she brought friends…" She chuckled. She let out a whistle, and more dogs appeared out of the dark forest. "Go, hide and wait in the shadows." The dogs nodded.

* * *

The swamp that surrounded Desiree's house was dark and eerie quiet. Nothing made a sound. Moon was being blocked by dark clouds that loomed over the eight mutants. Storm had tried, but failed at trying to call the clouds to move. It would seem that the clouds weren't really natural clouds. That worried everyone on the inside, especially Desiree. Desiree was not thinking, at the time, about the clouds, but something else that was haunting her.

At the rear of the group that was walking slowly through the dense swampy area, Desiree was quietly thinking to herself. The image of her aunt stood out in her mind. She studied over of what her aunt had anything to do with it, since she had not seen her ever since her parents died. The image burned in her mind. GASP. Desiree stopped dead in her tracks, while the others continued forward. While closing her eyes, she focused on the image of her aunt. The image began morphed and a mirror appeared. The image was now inside the mirror. She re-opened her eyes.

_What could that mean?_ she thought to herself.

Gambit was still walking with the rest of the X-Men, when he noticed that he didn't hear Desiree behind him. He stopped and turned around to see that she had stopped several yards back. He looked back at the group, and then began his way over to his adoptive sister. She watched him walk over.

"Desi., is eva thing alright?" he asked her. She stared at him, directly at him; then nodded.

"Yes, eva thing is fine…let's keep goin'" She began to walk past him. She did not want him find out what she knew. Gambit stood there for a split second; then follow suit. They reached back with the group. As they were walking, Desiree felt a slight shiver run through her; then a pulse. The pulse traveled through the ground and up her legs and body. She stopped once more and looked out into the swampy forest. Her black eyes darted from tree to tree. She continued to look, till something in the forest caught her attention. Out in the forest were two glowing silver orbs. "Guys…" she muttered. All the X-Men stopped and looked at her. Desiree pointed to the orbs, and they all looked. The X-Men looked at each other and nodded. They began to walk towards the orbs.

They reached a clearing type area in the dark area. The orbs were on the opposite side of the small muddy clearing. The clouds that had been blocking the Moon were beginning to drift away, revealing a young 30-year old woman with jet black shoulder length hair and silver eyes. A wicked evil grin was plastered on her face.

"Well, good to see you, my young nièce Desiree" her accent thick with properness, but sickening sarcastic. Desiree winced at the statement.

"Auntie Rêve" Desiree replied, taking a several of steps forwards. Now there was about ten feet from keep other.

"Aunt?" the X-Men muttered together.

"Desiree…" Gambit spoke up to the 18-year old. Rêve looked at them and smiled.

"I think you are missing something, don't you agree?" Their eyebrows rose, but soon their eyes grew big once they saw the person tried to a tree behind her. It was Rogue.

"Rogue!" they all cried. They rushed forward, but instantly hit an invisible barrier. Desiree turned and looked at them. They pounded on the barrier.

"Guys…" Desiree muttered.

"Don't worry about them! Worry about me!" snapped her aunt. She turned just in time to feel herself being lifted up and thrown to the side with great strength. She slid on the mud and finally stopped once she reached the barrier on to the side. The barrier, Desiree and the X-Men concluding, encircled the entire clearing. Rêve began to laugh. "And to think a tiny little girl like you has the powers of Nightmare. HA!" Desiree looked up at Rêve. Mud was splashed on her red dress and her once bare arms were covered in mud.

"Nightmare…what does that mean?" Jean asked. Rêve looked at the woman and smiled and turned back to Desiree.

"So, you didn't tell them of your powers...oh, I guess I will…" She turned and faced the X-Men once again. Desiree began to get up, but ropes appeared out of the ground and tied her up from moving. "It is said it was a mere folk tale of our family. There was said that Nightmare and Dream were twins at their 'birth'. They control what men dreamed at nights. But you see, you could not have both together. Too much power in one place. So, that is where the mirror came into play." Rêve pulled out a mirror and held it up so that the moon reflected off it. "The mirror was used to allow one of the entities to stay here for a while, then the other would appeared. But you see, even entities of power need love to…" She hissed out the word love if it was poison on her tongue. "Long story short, they gave birth to human child, and thus creating mine and Desiree's family line. Isn't that right Desiree?" She turned and looked at her fallen niece. Desiree black eyes were glaring at her. "But it could just be a tale…"

"So dat is why you killed ma motha and fatha?!" Desiree growled at her aunt. Her aunt chuckled.

"You catch on quick. And yes, that is why. I need the mirror that your mother had, and her powers, but it would have seem that she gave them up already…"

"And what are you goin' ta do ta me now? Kill me?" Her aunt chuckled once more.

"Yes, but of course in a fair fight…" Rêve replied. The ropes disappeared, and Desiree jumped up. Now she was furious. Dark mist began to swirl around her body till it completely covered her. It disappeared, revealing Desiree wearing a long black dress, black boots, and her hair was down.

"Now, you PAY!!" Desiree yelled as she rushed forward to meet her aunt. A scythe appeared in Desiree hands and she then began a downwards arch slash at her aunt. Time seemed to slow, and Rêve just stood there smiling.

* * *

Ooooo…cliffy right there…next chapter will be the fight and something else, but I don't want to ruin it!  
Also…check out the poll on my page…and I added the dress outfit in GaiaOnline Avi. form…cuz my scanner is being mean!

_Rêve_- means 'dream' in French

Review!!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	7. Chapter 7

I have finally updated…yeah I know I am sorry for the wait…I was trying to think of something and I have other stories going on so the plot bunnies decided to be bais and not help me think of anything…and my muse was being a brat!  
Muse: …meanie…  
Anyway…I finally updated and…OH…I would like to thank **BlkDiamond **for again reviewing the last chapter…THANK YOU!!! Nice reviews are always greatly loved!  
Check out my profile for the poll for this sequel's name! and there is a link with GaiaOnline avis. that I have made to look like my OC's! There is more French and translations…so if it is wrong…bare with me…I got them translate online…

**Jesus Luvs Everyone(me)**: and so de fight continues! This tis be chapter 7 an' de fight rages on…who will win?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the X-Men or Marvel! I own my OC Desiree and Rêve and anything else not own by someone else!

* * *

Rêve pared the blow just in time with a long silver sword that appeared in her hands. She pushed her weight forward, sending Desiree sliding in the mud backwards. Then Rêve took a shot at Desiree with her weapon. Desiree pared, slide passed her aunt, and then jammed the end of the scythe into the older woman's back, sending her forward but not down.

* * *

It was the seven X-Men against ten of the dark dogs with glowing red eyes. They were in a circle, being circled by the dogs. They growled and barked at them.

"Ready?" Wolverine asked, claws drawn.

"Ready" Gambit replied; the others nodded. Then they jumped out and fired and attacked the dogs.

Gambit flicked several cards at the one dog. One, the 7 of Spades, nailed one dog in the forehead. But when it blew up, the dog remained. It growled and jumped for him. He dodged and swung his staff at it. It hit the creature in the side, making it yelped and sending it flying. Gambit's eyes shifted to it to his sister. He saw her fight with a new weapon. He began to draw his attention when a dog jumped and managed to send him to the ground. He then began wrestling with it.

* * *

Rêve whirled around, bringing the blade with her and taking a deep slash at Desiree. Desiree pared the blow and swung back, clipping the side of Rêve arm. The older woman grasped her injured arm and stared viciously at Desiree. A small smirk formed on the woman's face.

"You think you can really, truly harm me?" Desiree's aunt asked her. Desiree held the scythe tight in her hands, panting, and stared at her aunt with no emotion. No anger, no hate. Just stared at her with jet black eyes. Rêve just laughed. She removed her hand and revealed that the wound was healed. "Darling Desiree, you cause pain and hurt. I heal pain and hurt." A spark went off in Desiree. She growled and rushed forward with the scythe up and ready to slice. Rêve was quick and stopped the blow. She slid back with Desiree's weight still pressed the scythe and her sword.

Desiree then growled and hissed, "Is dat what you told ma parents before you killed dem?" Rêve's eyes widen. She felt her niece's power growing. She began to worry. Then something unexpected happened. Desiree landed a powerful kick to Rêve's gut and sent the woman flying back, but not without leaving something in the mud in front of Desiree. Desiree bent down and grabbed the silver mirror from the earth. She stood back up, holding her scythe in one hand, the mirror in the other. The mirror border shined silver and lit up. The silver light crawled up Desiree's arms and body. Now Desiree's exposed skin revealed black marking that swirled and spiked, creating maddening tattoos that never end. Desiree put the mirror in belt around her waist and glared at her aunt. Her aunt Rêve was wide-eyed, clutching the sword tightly. Desiree raised the scythe and, with unimaginable speed, rushed forward. But unfortunately this attack was stopped. Rêve stopped it with her sword, and now on her skin were silver tattoos.

"Very good Desiree. You got a boost of power, but can you really beat me?" Rêve mocked and pushed Desiree back. Desiree growled.

* * *

The X-Men were not fairing to well against the dark dogs. Storm and Beast already had bite marks adorning their arms. Nightcrawler has a slash mark on his back. Jean had a bite mark on her leg. A couple of slash marks were stripped down Cyclopes's arm. Gambit was still holding up. Wolverine wiped sweat from his forehead. He took a glance to see how Desiree was doing. He noticed she had gained tattoos now.

_Hope she can beat her aunt or we might not…_ His thoughts were cut short when another dog attacked him. It had lunged for his throat, but he cut the dog before it could reach its target. The dog backed away, still growling, but show no signs of injury. These dogs were impermeable to any form of attack. He took started to growl and rushed forward towards the dark beast.

* * *

The power deep inside of Desiree grew more and more intense. She could now feel it. Feel it wanting to come out. Wanting to destroy. She then channeled it into her scythe and took a swing at Rêve.

"AAAhhh…" Rêve cried out. Now a thin line ran from her shoulder to her waist in a downward slash. The X-Men from outside the barrier took notice to this and looked over to see what had happened. Rêve glared at Desiree. "Why you little…" She never finished that statement. Desiree shoved the butt end of the scythe into Rêve's chest, whirled around—hair whipping around her--, and slashed again at her aunt; now creating an 'X' across her chest. Rêve knelt to the ground, still holding her sword, while clutching her chest. Desiree had the scythe point at her aunt. Soon the barriers around them fell. X-Men rushed around the two fighters and un-tied Rouge. They ran back to where they had come from and waited for Desiree or Rêve, hopefully not her, to end the fight.

Rêve looked up at her neice and met her black eyes, "Finish me." Desiree just stared at her. "WHY DON'T YOU FINISH ME?!" she roared.

"Because what justice would dat do? You already have kill ma parents…killin' you would not bring dem back…" Desiree turned and began walking towards her adoptive brother and friends.

"You cowardly little _INSECTE_![1]" Rêve roared, she jumped up and attacked the turned Desiree. Time slowed, and Rêve neared Desiree. Rage filled her silver eyes. Desiree turned just in time to hold off the blow and grabbed her aunt hand and hold it in a tight lock. Time started up again. Weapons locked in each other, and hands locked at arms' length. The two glared at each other. Gambit and Wolverine, both were supporting Rouge, and the other X-Men watched this and gasped. Rêve sneered, but Desiree showed no emotion. Rêve's arm that was locked with Desiree's began to glow silver. Desiree's, on the other hand, began to glow black.

"What is your decision _petite fille_[2]?" Rêve mocked.

"_Vous Vaincre_[3]!" Desiree replied. Both women glared at each other.

* * *

Next chapter will be the end of the fight and the reason why did her aunt want the X-Men to come down…  
Remember…the poll is on my profile and so are the avis.!

French Translations:

[1] '_INSECTE_'- insect  
[2] '_petite fille_'- little girl  
[3]'_Vous Vaincre_'- to defeat you; to conquer you

Review!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	8. Chapter 8

Wow…I'm updated pretty quickly this time…not a month wait, just about a week-ish…eh…  
Also…make sure you answer the poll on my profile for the title of the sequel…which won't be long…I only have a few more chapter of this story left…  
Also…sorry for the French translations if they are wrong…internet translator…  
Thank you again **BlkDiamond **for reviewing!

**Jesus Luvs Everyone(me): **so de fight ends here in dis chapter…but who will be de victor? Well Desiree prevail or fail? Read and find out!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-Men! I own my OCs and anything related to them!

* * *

Desiree began pouring all her energy into her right arm that was locked with Rêve's left arm. Rêve just smirked.

"Yes little one, pour all you energy into your arm. But sadly it won't make a difference…" Rêve taunted. She then lean forward and hissed, "You still won't beat me. You lack the power to." Desiree just glared at her aunt.

The X-Men, standing twenty feet away from the two fighting, watched, to amaze to do anything. Jean then began to think. Her brows knitted together.

Cyclops looked at her and questioned, "What is it Jean?"

Jean, not looking at him but at the fight, muttered, "I was wondering why were we involved? I mean it is a family feud. Why us?" Her question was answered, but not by any of the X-Men. Rêve answered her question.

The dark-haired thirty year-old poured her energy into her own arm as well. Desiree's eyes widen. Rêve smirked, and a bright light sent Desiree flying back, flipped her, and made her skid to halt on her stomach not but ten feet away from the X-Men. Her scythe twirled farther way, landing butt end in the earth. In the sliver moonlight, the curved silver blade looked to be glowing. They tried to move to get to her, but three dark wolves formed from for the ground. Their red eyes were glowing, and head lowered to the ground. Growling sounds were vocalized. They backed up a bit, fearing for themselves since they were already injured. Rêve chuckled and stabbed her own sword into the mud. It stuck there, standing vertical straight up.

"I need to you here for a very special reason. Your powers, or mutant abilities. You see, dreams can be used a gateway into someone's very core…" She held up her arm that was still glowing sliver. Her eyes flickered a bright hue of white light, and a ball of white light was fired at them. It didn't affect them externally, but instead absorbed into their bodies. They soon felt weakened. Then the white light left their bodies and returned to Rêve's hand. She closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, and re-opened her eyes. A small smirk marked the ends of her lips. "And why not feed off the dreams of the great X-Men, heroes of the mutants and defectors of the weak." Soon a wicked laugh erupted from her lips. She formed a fist, quickly un-clutched it, and fired a ball of lighting at the X-Men. Every one of them, save for Storm, jumped out of the way. Storm fired back another ball of lighting and was sent skidding backwards. Her arms dropped to the sides, and she began to pant. The smirk on Rêve grew bigger. "See!" All the X-Men's eyes grew big. Then the dream-powered mutant's eyes began to turn red. A laser beam was shot directly for them. Everything slowed down. The beam was stopped mid-way as a shield of darkness shielded them. They flinched, closed their eyes, and then re-opened them. They all gasped.

The shield began pushing the beam back towards Rêve. She focused more and more, making it stronger, but unfortunately that didn't faze the shield. It continued on, and once it pushed it back closer to the dark-haired woman, Rêve quit firing it. Then Desiree began to stir and, slowly and finally, she began to push herself up from the muddy earth. She got onto her knees, wiped the mud off her face, and stood up. Her right arm was still engulfed in dark energy.

"Not doday, not eva Rêve." She half-turned her head backwards, and said, "Sorry y'all, but I need ta borrow sum nightmares." She then looked back at Rêve and closed her black-colored eyes. Slowly, she raised her right arm. Muttering in a dark and monotonous voice, the nightmares of the X-Men began to fill her with power.

"_Les cauchemars me viennent. Remplissez-moi de votre pouvoir sombre. Donnez-moi votre force somber_."[1]

Her eyes flashed open, and, in the next second, Rêve was sent flying. Desiree powered arm was extended in front her, now the dark powers of nightmares whisked around it and flowed off of it. Rêve slammed, back first, into a tree. There was a crack in the tree, and Rêve fell to earth. Eyes locked on her aunt body, she reached down to her belt and pulled out the mirror. She held it up and pointed its glassy surface at the body of her aunt.

"Sorry Auntie, but dis is _vengeance_[2] for ma parents." The mirror lit up with the dark glow from her arm. The mirror's surface opened up, and Rêve then began to glow sliver and then that sliver glow completed covered her body. Now, there only lied the sliver glowing form of Rêve. Then the mirror began to pull the glow to it, and soon the sliver was flowing from the spot by the tree into the mirror. As soon as it opened up, the mirror surface became glassy again. Desiree turned it around to see, not her reflection, but her Aunt's face. "_Je suis désolé._"[3]

The X-Men watched all of this with amazement and confusion write on their faces. Once Rêve disappeared into the mirror, one finally spoke up.

"Des…iree…" Gambit uncertainly mumbled. He let Logan hold Rouge's limp and unconscious body as he took a step forward towards her foster sister. In the moonlight, sliver streams formed in the young female's hair. "_Petite__ soeur_…"[4]

Desiree half turned her head sideways and smiled. This was a smile of peaceful bliss. Then her eyes closed, the mirror dropped from her hand, and she fell forward. She landed in the mud with a 'THUD'. The last thing she heard was something calling her name over and over. This voice made her feel safe and love.

"Desiree…Desiree…Desiree…Desiree…"

* * *

Wow…finished this in one day…I am impressed with myself…  
We are getting close to the end of this story…but a few more chapters are to come!  
Remember to go to my profile and vote…the three possible titles are in a three-way-tie…so someone needs to break it!

French Translations:

[1]'_Les cauchemars me viennent. Remplissez-moi de votre pouvoir sombre. Donnez-moi votre force somber_'- Nightmares come to me. Fill me with your dark power. Give me your strength(dark force).  
[2]'_Vengeance_'- revenge  
[3] '_Je suis désolé'_- I am sorry.  
[4]'_Petite__ soeur_'- little sister

Review!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	9. Chapter 9

Well…this update was again pretty quick! About a week-ish…and this is a long chapter!  
PEOPLE…the poll is still a tie! I need someone to break the tie! I only have a few more chapters left…scratch that this and one more chapter and that will be it!!  
Also…if the French Translations are wrong…blame the online translator! And also…I used the facts about Remy's early life by several websites…because I don't own the comics…so sorry if anything is wrong!  
Once again thank you **BlkDiamond** for reviewing!

**Jesus Luvs Everyone(me):** so…dis is where you learn of Remy and Desiree's past and what their future will be? What will she choose?

**Disclaimer:** I don't X-Men! I own OCs and anything related to them!

* * *

_She huddled up against the wall in the dark alleyway. Rain fell from the dark sky above. Every so often a car would pass by, and she would pull her knees in closer to her chest.  
__It had been two months since her parents' death. She had found them out back in the yard. Dirt and leaves were tangled with their corpses. She then ran. Ran far away.  
__It had also taken her two months to reach New Orleans. Her grandmother, she remembered, lived in New Orleans. Well, she did.  
__Now, she sat in the dark alleyway, huddling and crying. These were silent sobs. She wouldn't make a sound, fearing for her safety. She also learned, in the past two months, that she needed to be quiet to achieve food. And the way she obtained her food was by stealing it. It was wrong, she knew that, but she was so hungry at times.  
__Splash.  
__She whipped her head around, wet hair flying everywhere. Her jet black eyes trailed down the alleyway. Nothing, from what she could see, was there. She then turned her head forward, staring at the brick wall opposite to her. There was a mirror leaning against it. A single long crack ran diagonally across it. She stared at her wet features and her black eyes.  
__She knew they were black, but she, and her mother and father, had said they were dark, dark brown for other people. She didn't know why, but I guess it was because she never saw anyone else with black-colored eyes.  
__Movement.  
__Out of the corner of her eye, she caught movement from back down the alleyway. She turned her head and stared really hard down in the alleyway. She closed her eyes, and let an image come forth. She had been able to do this since her parents' deaths. The image finally cleared and revealing someone getting beaten. She opened her eyes and shivered.  
__A shadow.  
__She saw the shadow, and quickly attacked. She pounced it, but instead of landing just on concert and wet trash, she landed on a person. She quickly retreated off of the person and back away, curled in the fetal position. The person she attacked groaned and slowly sat up.  
__It was a boy. He looked to be a bit older then herself, with messy brown hair. His clothing was dirty. He was checking himself out, looks as if he was making sure nothing was injured. She crawled forward to get a better looked, but stopped when he looked up. She then froze in place. The boy stared at her; then cocked his head to the side.  
_"_What's de matta?" he asked her with a tick Cajun accent. She just stared at him, shivering a bit.  
_"_Your…your eyes…" she said, pointing to the body part as well. The boy pouted.  
_"_Yeah…so…your eyes are different too" he retorted. She let out a small gasp. The boy sighed and got up. He took a step toward her, and she backed up against the wall. "Hey, I ain't goin' hurt ya…" She didn't believe him. He held out his hand and said, "Name's Remy." She stared at the hand, then up at his face. A sly and goofy grin was plastered there. She nodded her head and shook his hand.  
_"_Desiree Louise Beaureguard." He shook it a little bit longer and then let go.  
_"_Well, nice ta meet ya Miss Desiree Louise Beaureguard. But what ya doin' out here in de wet rain?" he asked her. She looked down.  
_"_Got nowhere ta go…" she muttered. Remy bit his lower lip. An idea then popped into his head.  
_"_How 'bout ya come wit me? I know a place where ya can be safe an' get sum peaceful sleep? How 'bout it?" he asked. She looked at his face. A face that told her he meant her no harm. She thought about it; then nodded._

* * *

Breathing. She could feel the ups and downs of someone's chest as they took in breaths of air. The beating of said person's heart thumped in her ears. Slowly, she opened her eyes to meet the white fabric of someone's shirt. She blinked a few times; then the person began to shift. It was then Desiree realized the person was holding her in his-or-her arms. She moved her head up and met the sleeping face of her brother Remy. A small smile formed on her lips. While shifting out of her brother's arms, she scooted backwards on the bed. This movement caused the other occupant of her bed to slowly wake up. Remy's eyes opened, and he stared at his sister. A small smile also graced his lips.

"Hey" he managed to vocalize.

"Hey yaself Remy…" she replied him, adding a chuckle. He chuckled as well, then shifted on the bed sheets and sat up. She did the same, but snuggled closer to his side. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close. "Thank ya…." she muttered near silently. He looked down at her, and she looked up. Their eyes met.

"Fo' what?" he asked.

"Ya help me. Save me really."

He chuckled and replied, "Ya saved us ta Desi. Without ya, we wouldn't be here." She smiled and nodded. Then she lowered her head and placed it against his chest. While listening to his heart beat, she closed her eyes. Seconds passed in silence, and then Remy broke the silence.

"Desiree…" Her eyes snapped opened, and she brought her head up to look at him.

"Yeah Remy…"

"Well, I was wondering if ya would like ta join de X-Men. I mean, well Jean an' de others said dat it would be alright it ya did. Dey have nuthin' against it. So?" he finished with a long stare at her, which she stared back. Many thoughts raced through her mind, and slowly an answer formed. Maybe she should? Maybe she shouldn't? What would she choose?

"Remy…" she began.

"Yeah…"

She paused and let out a breath of air, then continued, "I accept de offer. I will join de X-Men." His red and black eyes grew wide.

"Really Desi.?"

She nodded and replied, "Really. Really." He then enveloped her in a big hug. At that moment, Desiree's room's door opened, and Rouge walked in. There were bandages on her shoulders, where the dogs had bit her. Remy looked up from hugging his sister. She smiled.

"So, what did she say?" Rouge asked in a kind and cheerful voice. Desiree broke the hug and smiled at the red-head mutant.

"I said yes Rouge!" she replied cheerfully. Rouge smiled.

"Well, that is good, sugah. Welcome to the team!" A smirk formed at the ends of her lips, and a smiled formed on Desiree mouth.

"Thanks Rouge." Rouge nodded and began out of the room. Remy then slowly got out of the bed and walked around the bed.

"I'll go get some gumbo for ya. Ok?" he asked her, and she nodded her reply. He then left the room, while she pulled her legs up against her chest. She looked over to the nightstand next to her bed and picked a picture frame. Inside the frame was a picture of Remy and she when they were young. A smile slowly formed on her lips, and tears pulled in her eyes. She wiped the tears away and placed the picture back on the stand.

_Outside Desiree room…_

Remy opened the door and walked out of the room. Rouge was standing in the hallway, arms placed behind her. A smile was a on her face, which in turn made a smile form on his. He took a step forward and embraced her in a hug. She hugged tightly and then, while still in his arms, placed her hand above his mouth and kissed the back of it. After she kissed her hand, she wrapped her arms around his neck and stared deep into his red and black eyes.

"Love ya, sugah."

"Love ya, mon chere."

_Back inside…_

Desiree lied down lengthwise on the bed, this time under the covers. She was on her side, staring at the picture and thinking about her past and how she and Remy grew closer.

* * *

_Years passed by for the young Desiree and Remy. They had been in the care of Fagan's Mob and were taught the ways of thievery. Both were excellent at it, thought it would have seen Desiree was more than just excellent, she had a gift of stealing. But he also found something else out that was quite odd about her. Every night, he would wake up to her crying under her sheets. He would ask her what was wrong, but his reply would always be the same.  
_"_Nightmares…" she muttered. He then come up to her and hold her, rocking her sleep. Soon, the two grew close together._

_When Remy was eight, and Desiree was six, they met someone that would change their future.  
__They were currently hiding out in an alleyway in New Orleans, waiting for their prey to come by to the stand to right of the entrance of the alleyway. Remy crouched behind a dumpster, while young Desiree hid behind some boxes that had been stacked up. They waited and waited, till a voice behind them startled them.  
_"_Ya know, ya might want ta pick a different spot…not many people come by here."  
__Both whirled around to face a young girl, about Remy's own age, with short blonde hair.  
_"_Who are you?" Remy asked in a whisper.  
_"_Bella Donna Boudreaux" she replied him, and then adding a quick smile. She glanced over at Desiree, who had repeated the name to herself. "And what are your names?" she asked both, while turning her head back to Remy.  
_"_Remy, and that's Desiree" he replied and also flicking his thumb towards Desiree. Desiree turned her attention away from Bella Donna to Remy and nodded.  
_"_Well, nice ta meet ya Remy, Deisree." Both young thieves nodded.  
_"_Nice…ta meet…ya Bella Donna…" Desiree muttered out. Bella Donna frowned, walked over to Desiree, and cupped the young, black-haired girl's face.  
_"_Come on Desi., ya got to smile…" she said in a friendly voice. Desiree just stared at her with her black eyes. A weak grin on her face. Bella Donna let go and smiled. "See, that wasn't too hard now was it." The grin on Desiree grew to a full smile. Remy chuckled.  
_"_Ya know what Bella, ya're alright."  
__The blonde girl turned and replied, "Ya're not half bad yaself Remy." She turned back to Desiree and held out her hand. Desiree looked at the hand; then up at Bella's face. A warm smile grace Bella's lips. A smile formed on her lips as well. She took the hand and shook it. Bella Donna also shook Remy hand as well and said, "Let's go somewhere else. I know a better spot that get's more people." She turned and began down the alleyway. Remy and Desiree looked at each other, then back at Bella. Bella had turned her head and shouted, "Ya comin'?" They nodded and ran to catch up with her. That was the beginning of their friendship._

_Young, ten year old Remy, and young, eight year old Desiree were walking down the semi-crowded sidewalk of New Orleans in the twilight time of day. They were walking side-by-side, talking to each other. Remy held his arm out sideways to stop Desiree.  
_"_Look" he whispered to her. She followed his line of vision to a man who was currently looking at antiques in window display.  
__Desiree shot Remy a disapproving glance and muttered, "Don't Remy…you'll get caught!"  
_"_No I ain't goin' get caught, just wait here…" Remy then began his way through the small crowds, while Desiree watched him. She bit her lower lip, fearing for Remy's safety.  
__Remy finally made his way towards the man, and, while walking by, he made a reach for the man's wallet that was in the back pocket of the man's pants. It would have worked, but the man had reached for the wallet at the same time Remy did, so they hands met. In a lighting strike quick grab, the man had whirled around and grabbed Remy's wrist. He was presently holding the young brunette's arm up high.  
_"_Remy!" cried Desiree, as she rushed through the crowd towards him. She met up with the man and began beating his leg. "Let him go! Let him go!" The man looked at her, then to Remy. He lowered the arm, but still held on. Desiree had stop hitting the man's leg, and swiftly hid behind Remy. She peered over his shoulder to see what the man would do next. He didn't do anything, just asked Remy a question.  
_"_Boy, what do ya think ya doin'?"  
__Remy didn't reply at first, then replied, "Just walkin', sir."  
_"'_Just walkin'" the man repeated, and Remy swiftly nodded his head. "Well, last I checked, 'just walkin' didn't mean takin' a man's wallet, now did it?" This time, both young thieves nodded their heads. "Well, I need to find out a little more about what you know…so ya are coming with me." The man then turned and began pulling Remy down the sidewalk. Remy took a sideways glance at Desiree, who then ran up to the man.  
"Oh please mister, don't turn Remy into the police! Oh Please Don't!" Desiree begged, while pulling on the man's opposite arm, the one that wasn't holding Remy. The man chuckled.  
_"_I'm not goin' ta turn your friend in. We are goin' ta my house to discuss some things…"  
__So, the three made it to the man's house, and he didn't call the police like he said he wouldn't. They sat in the living on the couches in their shabby clothing while the man began discussing some topics about them. He then found that Remy and Desiree were excellent thieves and explained that he himself was the patriarch of the Thieves Guild. The Thieves Guild was one of the two guilds located in New Orleans, he explained to them, and that they and he would love new thieves to join. So, after hours and hours of discussing and eating dinner, both children became a part of the LeBeau family, but Desiree decided to keep her original last name, only adding LeBeau to her middle name. Now, Remy and Desiree had a new family and became brother and sister.  
__Remy LeBeau and Desiree Louise LeBeau Beaureguard._

_Desiree sat quietly in the living of her foster father's house. She was a knee-length red skirt and a red blouse. Her long black hair was braided and then pinned up in a bun. She was thirteen, and Remy was fifteen, the age at which thieves were 'tithed' into the Thieves Guild. This was the reason why Remy was lying in his bed in his room exhausted, and why Etienne was never coming back.  
__Remy explained to everyone when he made it back with the Guild's help that Candra had managed to captured them and sell them to The Pig. Remy then went on to explain his escape from the holding pen, and how he injured the Pig with a throwing card, and finally how he and Etienne jumped off the cliff, which killed Etienne.  
__Desiree continued to stare at her hands, when the noise of soft footsteps made here jerked her head up. The footsteps came closer and closer, and soon Remy appeared in the door way. He was wearing a simple white shirt and dark pants. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. He shuffled over to her and sat next to her on the couch. She leaned over and placed her head on his shoulder. He, on the other hand, wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  
_"_I'm so glad ya made it back, but Etienne…" she whispered.  
_"_I know, I know…wish he hadn't died, but we can't change that really…" he whispered back. She picked her head up and looked at him, who looked back at her.  
_"_I saw ya…in my nightmares. It was horrible. I saw things…ya getting' hurt, dyin'. The same wit Etienne…"  
_"_Well, I'm back ain't I?" Desiree nodded, then laid her head back down on his shoulder, and this time his laid his head down on hers. "Remy, what you said about you powers?"  
_"_I guess I'm special, ain't I?"  
__She chuckled and replied, "Guess so…but you're still an cretin[1]!" Now, Remy chuckled at this.  
_"_Whatever my __petite soeur[2]." A small smile grew on Desiree, and she closed her jet black colored eyes._

_Now, it was Desiree turn for initiation, but she wasn't joining the Thieves Guild. She was actually joining the Assassins Guild. She stood in the doorway of the warehouse, with Bella Donna, who was dress in a complete black outfit.  
__Bella Donna turned and said to her, "Good Luck Desi." Desiree looked over to her and nodded. Then the young fifteen year old ran off into the wet and dark New Orleans, looking for her prey.  
__Desiree was to find and get a special item from a local shop. Easy enough, Desiree had thought. How hard could it be to snag a book from an old person, who lived alone. So, she kept to the shadows of the alleyway and rooftops, as she weaved through them. She then stopped in the shadows of the end of alleyway, looking around the corner, and spotted the sign of the shop she was supposed to raid. 'This is to easy' she thought. She was about to go around the corner, when a sudden blow of pain throbbed in her head. She reached up and grabbed her head. Her head was beating like a drum. She slid down the brick wall, panting, and in pain. Her head just continued to throb. She closed her eyes tightly. The world of New Orleans left, and the world of her mind became real.  
__She saw many images at the same time. They swarm, flooded, and whirled around in her mind. Images of death, pain, illness, fears, lies, and many more were burning into the inside of her skull. She heard laughing. The laughing became louder and louder. It sounded familiar to her. So familiar.  
_"_Desi…ree….Desi…ree…Desiree…Desiree…" a voice from either inside or outside her mind came forth. She could not tell where it was coming from. "DESIREE!" Her eyes snapped opened and met the face of her seventeen year old adoptive brother Remy. Worry was written all over his face.  
_"_Remy…what happen…" She glanced over and saw a black dog lying on its side several feet away from her. "What happen…de dog…where did it-" But she never finished, for Remy had cut her off.  
_"_I don't know Desi., ya tell me. De dog…well I saw ya down an' thought de dog, who was coming near ya, attacked ya…" She looked at the dog for several more seconds, then turned back to her brother.  
_"_I haven't seen it before…" Slowly, Desiree got up from the ground and stood with Remy. She took a couple of steps towards the dog in the alleyway and saw that is wasn't like a regular dog. It was pure black with red eyes. "What kind of dog is dat?"  
_"_Don't know sista...but let's head back…"  
_"_But my initiation…"  
_"_I'll help ya" he finished and added a sly smirk. She smiled back and nodded. Both walked to the end of the alleyway and around the corner towards the store to get the book. The black dog laid there for several more seconds, then disappeared. A pair of silver eyes glowed in the darkness of the alleyway.  
_"_Perfect…" came a voice from the alleyway.  
__So, Remy help Desiree, though he didn't want his sister in another guild. She was then accepted and made a fine sharpshooter for the Assassins. Bella Donna and she were two the top Assassins. But Desiree never killed anyone. She had come to find out that she could give me nightmares and make them see their worst fears, but she could never kill them. But every night, nightmares would come to her, along with the image of the black dog. She grew up strong and fierce._

* * *

THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. All heads turned as they watched Desiree come down the old wooden stairs. When she made it to the first floor, she surveyed her living room and smiled to everyone in there.

Desiree was wearing no shoes, dark denim pants, and a nice red blouse. Her hair was put up in a bun and two crystal chopsticks stuck out from her hair.

It was then Jean walked up, placed a hand on Desiree's shoulder, and said, "Welcome to the X-Men, Desiree."

Desiree smiled and replied, "Thank ya, Jean. I'm glad to be a part of de X-Men." Then Remy walked up to her, and she turned to him.

"Well, ya better go get packed. We'll meet ya in town?" he asked her, and a nod was his reply.

"Alright. Meet me at 'Mike's Mechanic Shop'. I need ta pick sumthin' up. Mm'k?"

Remy nodded, eyebrow rose, and replied, "Mike's is still open?"

"Yep!" A smirk flashed on her face. A Remy smirked back. Desiree then turned and headed back up the stairs, while the X-Men grabbed their stuff and headed out the door and back onto the fan boats.

_Later in town…_

The eight X-Men were waiting in front of the mechanic shop with a badly painted and worn out sign that read 'Mike's Mechanic Shop'. They weren't talking just waiting. Then a figure came walking down the dirt road. It was Desiree, carrying two suitcases and a backpack. She had black boots on now. She walked up to them and set the suitcases down.

"Be right with y'all. Got ta go get it" she said, then she walked passed them and into the shop. They all turned and watched her enter the shop.

A few minutes later, a large red truck came around the shop and stops in front of the X-Men. The driver's door opened up, and Desiree stepped out of the truck. She smiled. All the X-Men eyes the car.

"Yours?" asked Logan. Desiree nodded.

"Yep, Mike an' his brother fixed it up fo' me. Ready ta go?" she asked. The rest nodded. "Well, let's go then." She picked up her suitcases up and passed them in the passenger seats in her truck. The X-Men, on the other hand, got into the back of the truck so that Desiree could take them to go get their cars they had taken to get her.

Once she made it to the Parking Garage, the X-Men got into their cars, and Desiree whistled at Rouge's car.

"Nice car, Rouge."

"Thank ya, sugah" Rouge replied. They started up their cars and left down the interstates and highways towards the Institute. Inside her red truck, Desiree was a bit excited to being going. She was now with friends and her family forever this time.

_A little bit later…_

While driving with one hand on the steering, she stared down the highway and at the other cars belonging to her friends. She also began to think about the reason that separated her and her brother.

* * *

_It was because of Bella Donna that Remy and Desiree would separate. But maybe it was for the best, or maybe for the worst.  
_"_Here" he said to her as he handed her the gift that was wrapped in red wrapping paper and had a blue bow on top. She took the gift and sat down in the rocking chair on the porch deck.  
__Desiree had left the Assassin's Guild after about a year of service. She grew tired of them. So, she settled down in a home in a bayou about an hour away from New Orleans. Remy, on the other hand, stayed in New Orleans and with the Thieves Guild. He would come and visit her about once every week. She was so happy when he did.  
__She continued to unwrap the gift, till finally all the wrapping paper was off. It was a black onyx black. She looked up at him, eyes sparkling.  
_"_Thank you Remy…"  
_"_Ah, but dere is more…open it." And she did. She gasped. Inside the black and lying on black crushed velvet, were two pairs of crystal chopsticks. She ran a finger down them, and the light created a prism that dance along her cheeks.  
_"_Dey are beautiful Remy…Thank you…" She got up and set the box down. Then she gave her brother a big hug. He hugged her back, and they broke apart. His happy face, then disappeared. Confusion crossed her face. "What's de matter?"  
_"_Well, dere is something else I need ta tell ya…"  
_"_What is it?"  
__He looked away and out into the bayou, sighed, and said, "When I go back ta New Orleans tomorrow…I'm goin' ta marry Bella." Desiree gasped.  
_"_Remy…I'm so happy for you!" she cried out and hugged him. He hugged her back and smiled.  
_"_I'm glad you agree…"  
_"_Of course, Bella is a good person. Oh Remy…"  
__But the next day would change that quickly.  
__In the early morning, Desiree was screaming at Remy and yelling, "DON'T GO!"  
__He yelled back, "AN' WHY NOT?! You said you were fine with it!" He began to walk out the door, stopped, and half-turned. "What changed your mind?" She stood a few feet back, cheeks beating red, and tears falling from her eyes.  
_"_I saw you DIE! If you go, YOU WILL DIE BROTHER!" He took one last look at her, then turned back and left. She rushed forward, opened the door, and watched him get into the boat. He turned the fan on and left. He never once looked at her. Tears streamed down her face, and she fell to her knees on the planks of woods that made up her porch. She pressed her forehead to the porch floor and began beating the planks with her fist. "Why Remy…why…"  
__Afterwards, she never saw her brother again. He never visited, never came to see her, never sent her anything. To her, Remy had left her life completely._

* * *

Well, this is the second to last chapter of this story! Next will be the epilogue! That will include the meeting of the Professor and Desiree's X-Men outfit!  
Man…this took time to type out…it just would not come…then I finally finished! YEAH!  
So, now you know the past of Remy and Desiree...  
THE TIE PEOPLE!!! Help me break the tie and decide the title of the sequel…next chapter will be it! THANK YOU ALL LOYAL READERS!!

French Translations:

[1]'_crétin_'- moron  
[2] '_Petite soeur_'- little sister

REVIEW!!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	10. Chapter 10

THIS IS IT!!! THE LAST CHAPTER OF NIGHTMARE!!! I AM SO HAPPY!!!  
Yep, this is the last chapter…but don't worry there is a sequel!! Also…I am SO HAPPY that the sequel has its name finally…but he he he…I am evil and not going to tell you the name yet! MWHAHAHA…  
Also…the sequel won't come in the next couple of days…probably not in the next couple weeks…I have other stories that I am working on…but don't fret…I will try to get it up soon!  
Thank you **BlkDiamond **for reviewing through the whole story!

**Jesus Luvs Everyone**(me): dis be de last chapter on **Nightmare**…and I thank all of my reviewers!!! This is were Desiree meets the Prof. and gets her X-Men outfit.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the X-Men! I own my OC and anyone else not own by Marvel!

* * *

She was leaning back in her car's driver's seat. Her right hand was gripping the steering wheel, while her other was hanging out the window. They were still driving, even though it had been several hours since they had left early that day. Desiree focused on the road, littered with the cars of her new friends. She let out a content sigh and smiled. She was driving towards her new life with the people who cared about her, and who she cared deeply for. She let out another content sigh and switched hands on the steering wheel. Now, she reached over with her right hand and turned up the radio. A song was playing, and she took notice to the lyrics and smiled. How close were they about her life.

_Ooh..._

_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)  
How it could be now or neither been (or neither been)  
All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

_I never had a dream come true  
Till that day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where love takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you_

_Somewhere in my memory I lost all sense of time  
Amd tomorrow can never be  
'Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or neither been (or neither been)  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

_I never had a dream come true  
Till that day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where love takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you_

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will, baby  
You'll always be the one I know (I'll never forget)  
There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try  
I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no_

_I never had a dream come true  
Till that day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where love takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you_

_A part of me will always be with you..._

She took another long inhale of air and smiled. While turning the radio down, she passed by Rogue's car on the four lane highway. She turned her head to look out her window and met the smiling face of her brother, who was lunging in the red convertible. Switching hands, now her right hand was holding onto the steering wheel, and her left hand was waving at Remy. He and Rouge waved back. She smiled and soon gripped the wheel with both hands and focused forward on the road.

* * *

_At a Fast Food stop…_

The five vehicles—four cars and one motorcycle—pulled up to a small fast food stop half way into their journey. It had been ten hours since they left Desiree's house at eight in the morning. Now it was now 6 P.M. They parked the cars and stepped out of the cars, and Logan stepped off the bike. They stretched and walked towards the building. As they walked up, a little, blonde 6-year-old boy and his mother walked passed them. The kid stopped and pointed to Desiree's back. He began tugging on his mother's arm. His mother, on the other hand, was talking on her cellphone.

"Mommy, Mommy did you see that girl. She had black colored eyes! Did you see that girl!" he cried out, in amazement. Desiree stopped when she heard that. Soon, the other X-Men stopped and looked back at her.

The mom, who was still trying to hold a conversation with her friend on the other end of the line, replied, "Yeah I did honey, but hush now…Mommy is still talking to her friend…" The boy shut up and continued to walk with his mother. Desiree looked at her friends and her brother.

"Desiree…" Remy began. A small smile flashed on Desiree's face, and she then passed her hand slowly across her eyes. Soon, a pair of black shaded sunglasses appeared. The X-Men gasped, and Remy smirked. "Nice 'shades."

Desiree smirked back, "I know. I am tryin' ta hone ma skills down ta small manipulation. I guess I am getting' better." Logan smirked as well. "Well, let's go get some food…" The other nodded, and they turned and walked inside the fast food stop .

_Later on…_

The nine mutants were sitting down and eating their meals. There was the booth, the long table, and three seats. Rouge, Remy, and Desiree—in that order going from left to right—sat opposite of the booth, and Hank, Kurt, Storm, Jean, Scott, and Logan—in that order going from left to right—sat in the booth, opposite of the three. There was little chatter between everyone.

Desiree, along with everyone else, was eating her food, when she accidently knocked her drink off the table. She gasped, but Logan quickly reacted and grabbed the drink in mid-air and placed it back on the table.

"Here ya go" he said, smirking. Desiree smirked back and took a sipped from the drink.

"Thanks Logan" she replied. He nodded and went back eating his hamburger. Desiree, on the other hand, picked up a couple of fries, dipped them in ketchup, and ate them.

Remy smirked at what happened, patted his sister on the head, and said, "Klutzy little Desy." Desiree pouted and shook her head. The Ragin' Cajun hand fell off her head, but the smile on his face did not fade.

* * *

_Back driving…_

They were now driving now after the stop at the fast food stop. They were on another empty four-lane highway. The dying rays of the sun were vibrant in the sky, lighting it up with reds, yellows, and oranges. This gold glow reflected off the young, 18-year old faces. But, with the shades she had created, the rays affected her none. Coming on with her journey, Desiree just continued to drive. She was at the rear of their small convoy, but Desiree didn't mind. Her mind was wondering. They were going to stop at a motel, then continue on tomorrow, since it was 6:30. She began to listen to the soft music coming from the radio; then turned it up when a song she had found good was playing. She began to listen along, taking in the song and music.  
_  
Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end_

_Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand_

_When darkness falls  
Pain is all  
The Angel of Darkness  
will leave behind  
and I will fight_

_The love is lost  
beauty and light  
have vanished from  
garden of delight_

_The dreams are gone  
midnight has come  
the darkness is our new kingdom_

_Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end_

_Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand_

_Hunt goes on  
deep in the night  
time to pray  
down on your knees  
you can't hide from the  
eternal light  
until my last  
breath I will fight( I will fight...)_

_Now realize  
the stars they die  
darkness has  
fallen in paradise_

_but we'll be strong  
and we will fight  
against the  
creatures of the night_

_Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end_

_Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand_

_Yeah, yeah_

When the song ended, she turned down the radio once more. She glanced over and caught the mirror in the corner of her eye. A pang of guilt, hurt, and sadness pierced his heart. She really didn't want to have 'trapped' her aunt in the mirror, but the other option was death. Something she could not do. Since her aunt was the 'Dream' part of her family, herself being the 'Nightmare', it would prove to balance the powers out. She wished it would have been different.

_I wonder what de Other world is…_ she thought. Desiree's mother had told her a 'fairy tale' story about a mirror with the world of Dreams and Nightmares lived. A world opposite to our own. _But what kind of world is dat… _Another pang rang inside of her when she thought about her parents. _She had murdered dem…fo' what…powers…_ She let out a sneer, but sighed right afterwards. Now, she was the last of her family. _No! I have Remy…_ she internally corrected herself. Remy was here for her as her brother, and he would always be here. She smiled. She loved her brother dearly. She continued to drive as the last rays of sunlight vanished, and quickly she turned on her headlights.

* * *

The convoy of cars pulled slowly up to the Institute and parked in the garage. Yesterday, they had stopped at a motel and stay the night. Then today, they spent most of the day driving. They had arrived around 5 o'clock P.M.

Inside the dimly lit garage, Desiree stepped down from her red truck and stretched her legs. She cracked her neck and shut the car door. While making her way around the front of the truck, she opened the passenger door and pulled out her bags and suitcases. She shut the door and carried the suitcases inside. She passed through the door in the garage and walked through the kitchen-type area. She walked through the kitchen and through an archway into a foyer. Already standing in the foyer were the eight mutants she had come with. She dropped the suitcases, and their attention re-focused to her. Desiree met their gaze, then looked around.

"Where is your Professor?" she asked them. They didn't reply her.

_Here I am Desiree…_ came a voice in Desiree's mind. Her eyes grew, and she whirled around trying to find him.

_Who are ya? How is dat I can here ya?_ she asked mentally. A chuckle rang in her mind. She continued to look around, till her eyes stopped at a man in a wheelchair roll up and stopped in front of the X-Men.

"Greetings Professor" the eight mutants greeted in unison. Desiree cocked an eyebrow.

"De Professor?" she uncertainly muttered. The man in the chair looked at her and smiled.

"Yes Miss Desiree, I am the Professor. Professor Xavier." He rolled up and stuck out a hand. She looked at the hand; then up to the man's face. A small smile formed, and she nodded and shook his hand. She then let go and asked, "Telepathic?" she asked. Now, the Professor nodded.

"Yes, and you can see nightmares and fears and also create illusions?" he asked her. She nodded her head. He then clapped his hands together and continued, "Well, it is wonderful that you are going to stay here Desiree," he looked off towards Remy, "and Gambit will show you to your room. Gambit?" Remy looked at the Professor and nodded. The Cajun walked over and stood next to Desiree. He looked down at her and smirked. She looked up and smirked as well.

"Let's go get your stuff put up in your room Desi." he said to her and smiled boarder. She nodded and picked up her suitcases, and both of the Cajuns walked towards the staircase and walked up it. They turned left and headed towards the rooms. The Professor smiled as they left.

Storm walked up and stood next to the Professor, and he said to her, "I think young Desiree will be a great X-Men. Do you think so Ororo?"

Ororo nodded and replied, "As do I Professor, as do I."

* * *

_Later that night in the X-Men underground HeadQuarters_…

She stood before the nine mutants, who stood together in a horizontal line. She held her hands behind her back, and a smirk was on her face. An identical smirk was plastered on her adoptive brother face.

Her outfit was a black, spandex, spaghetti shirt that tied around her neck. A shoulder cloak hung and covered her right arm, the same arm which, if you remove the over cloak, would be all black. Around her waist and buckled in the middle with the X-Men 'X', was a black belt which held her black pants up. Her pants were puffy and stuck into her knee-high, black high-heel boots.

Then the Professor wheeled up and stopped in front of her. Then he addressed her.

"Desiree Louise LeBeau Beaureguard, do you wish to join the X-Men? To fight for mutant against those who follow injustice? To fight for justice and peace?" Professor Xavier asked her.

Desire, who was dressed in her own X-Men outfit nodded and replied, "I do. I will fight fo' de justice of others an' fight against those who dare oppose it. I wish ta be an X-Men."

The Professor smiled and then asked, "Good. And now, since you are an X-Men, what will your X-Men name be?"

A smirked formed across her lips, and the words 'Le Nightmare' came out. The Professor nodded.

"Welcome to the team 'Le Nightmare'" he greeted, and the other X-Men repeated the same phrase.

Desiree nodded, smiled, and replied, "Good ta be a part of de team Professor." A small, but warm smiled dance across Gambit's face as his adoptive sister join the X-Men.

* * *

It was late at night, and most of the stars were out. The young, black-haired mutant sat on the roof of the Institute. Her hair was down and swirled when an occasionally breeze wander by. Her legs were drawn up to her chest. She was wearing a large black tee-shirt and black pajama pants. Bare feet reflected the glow of the full moon. Black-colored eyes were closed, and she inhaled deeply and exhaled in a slow rhythm.

"Des..iree…" came a thick Cajun voice from behind her, and without opening her eyes, she replied, "Yeah Remy…" Footsteps began louder, and soon she felt someone sit next to her. She opened her eyes and glanced to her left to see her brother sitting next to her.

Remy was wearing a plain white shirt and sky blue pajama pants. He glanced at her too, and a small, sincere smile formed. A small smile formed on her lips too.

"What brought ya out here Remy?" she asked him, looking forward now.

"Just checking up on ya. Ya are my little sister Desiree…" he replied her, as well as putting his arm around her shoulders. She then rested her head on the side of his chest. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Well, that is nice of ya."

Remy chuckled, looked down at the top of her head, and replied, "I know." He then rested his chin on the top of her head. "I love ya sis. Forever and always." Remy then also closed his black and red eyes like his sister.

There was a paused, then the young girl replied, "I love ya too brotha. Always and forever."

"We are family…" he began.

"…and we will always be family. Together forever" she ended. He squeezed her shoulder, and she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. And, in the dark night, a brother and sister sat together. Finally together once more.

**The End  
La Fin**

* * *

Aww…so much fluffly…tear tear….and now I am now done with **Nightmare**.  
First…the first song in this chapter was '_Never had a Dream Come True_' by S Club 7 and the second song was '_Angel of Darkness_' by Alex C.  
And now I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorite-ed, and had put this story on their alert list:

Reviewers

**Mandya1313**-You were my first reviewer. You help me continue, because without your review, I would have never continued on! Thank you!

**BlkDiamond**-You were my second reviewer and kept reviewing throughout the whole story. You ask many questions, most of which gave me ideas for the chapters and plot. Thank you so much!

Favorite-ed

**Xiao44**-You were the first person to favorite this story and without that, I guess I would not have continue. Thank you.

Alerted

**BlkDiamond**-I thank you for, not only reviewing, but putting this on you alert list. Thank you so much.

**huffle-bibin**-You also put this story on you alert list. Thank you so much for doing so.

**Nadia-91**- You as well put this on you alert list, and so I thank you.

**Xiao44**- You, as well as favorite-ing this story, you also put this on your alert list. Thank you so much.


End file.
